A New Beginning
by Arsenoe
Summary: A story about the rift between Rivendell and Greenwood the Great, how the hatred and lies are placed in the hands of two elves who must come together and learn to love each other and bring not just two nations but four together. Will they survive the heavy burden placed upon them or will the growing darkness consume their homes and chase the Elven race out of middle earth?
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, very first LOTR fanfiction. This is just something that was stuck in my head and wouldn't come out until I wrote it out and there is at least another chapter to come. I'm not sure if I'll continue it from there since I am currently writing another fanfiction but if it gets positive feed back then I will love to continue writing it. So if you want more to come let me know with a review or even a pm! I truly hope that you enjoy this, all critic is welcomed.**

Queen Mithrildis walked through the halls of her beloved home among the great forest, Greenwood the Great. A soft smile was on her lips as she looked out at the dense forest as wood elves gracefully walked from one branch to the other. Their homes high above the forest ground and built among the strong trees. Looking down, a wide smile spread across her face as her green eyes landed on the small bundle wrapped in her arms. Her youngest and only daughter cooed and giggled up at her as her big blue-green eyes stared back at her. Reaching out, Mithrildis cooed back to her daughter as she placed a slender finger into the palm of her daughter's small hand.

The young elfling giggled and tightened her hold on her mother's finger, buzzing her lips as small bubbles popped out of her mouth, making her giggle even more. Milthrildis chuckled as her daughter continued to entertain the both of them, the sound of music filling the air as she heard the elves begin to sing while they worked and went through their daily chorus. Without looking up from her sweet daughter's face, Milthrildis turned and continued to walk down the hallway, stopping in the next room as she raised an eyebrow at her three sons.

All of whom were rolling around the floor, wrestling with one another. So entangled were the three that they didn't even notice their mother standing in front of them as they continued to try and gain the advantage over each other. "Give it back, Legolas!" She heard her second son, Gilorthor, growl as he reached to grab a book that was in little Legolas' hands.

Legolas twisted around their elder brother and with a devilish grin, opened the book. "Dear Diary, I have fallen in love. With the library that is, since I am so terribly boring."

"Legolas! It does not say that!" Gilorthor flushed from anger and embarrassment as he reached to grab the book from Legolas once again but failed as he quickly moved out of reach.

"Enough the both of you!" Belegnir, the oldest, yelled as he tried to wrestle the two of them apart, caught up in the middle. A small smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he tried his best not to laugh at what Legolas had just said. "You don't want to wake Nana and Faeneth do you?" He asked, making them stop wiggling as much.

Gilorthor took the distraction as his chance and grabbed the book from Legolas. "Hey! Give that back!" Legolas said as he jumped towards Gilorthor but Belegnir stood in his way and held him back.

"That would be enough Legolas." Milthrildis finally spoke up as she took a few more steps towards her three sons, "You should apologize to your brother." She said with a smile on her face, unable to ever get very angry with any of her sons.

The three of them looked up at her quickly, "Nana! When did you wake?" Belegnir said as he came over to her with a smile. Her footsteps firm but soft and elegant, reminding her of a younger Thranduil as their eldest son had the same hair and eyes of that of Thranduil but his face was soft like her own.

"I've been awake for a while I suppose." She smiled and hugged her son as he smiled down at the baby girl in her arms. "I thought I'd take Faeneth for a walk, as we both seemed to need one." She spoke gently as she watched her other two sons walking over.

Gilorthor took after herself, his silver hair flowing behind him as the wind blew through the house and his bright green eyes sparkled as he looked down at his little sister. Legolas taking after his father much the same way Belegnir did but his face was more like Thranduil's just like Gilorthor's facial features were. The small royal family stood in the small room that connected other hallways to each other. But just in front of them stood two grand oak doors with leaves carved into it and right in the center was the royal signal of Greenwood the Great.

"Let me hold her." Belegnir said softly as he reached out for a giggling Faeneth. The little girl reached out towards her older brother with small hands and Milthrildis handed him his little sister, watching closely to make sure that he had her before letting go completely.

Gilorthor chuckled, "Looks like she takes after Nana, look at those green eyes." He said as he placed a finger in Faeneth's hand, much like his mother had done only moments ago.

Belegnir snorted, "She doesn't take after Nana, her eyes are blue, like Ada's."

Gilorthor rolled his eyes, "No they're not. See, the green around the outer part of her eyes." He said as he pointed with his pinky.

Belegnir frowned at his brother, "And don't you see the blue around the iris of her eyes, she had blue eyes, brother."

Milthrildis chuckled as her sons argued amongst themselves. "They're both blue and green. Now wither they're green with blue specks or blue with green speck we'll never truly know. Now will we?"

"Ugh, no one cares about riddles, Nana." Legolas said with a heavy sigh. "All that matters is that I'm not the baby anymore and I'm finally an older brother." He said excitedly as he stood on his tiptoes and look at his little sister.

The three older elves laughed at what Legolas said and Belegnir lowered himself so that Legolas could get a better look at Faeneth, the newest member of their family. She gave a big yawn as Legolas put his face in front of hers and she blinked and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Just you wait; you're gunna like me best, little sister." Legolas whispered to her with a bright smile on his face.

"Looks like someone needs to go to sleep again." Milthrildis said as she reached out to take Faeneth back into her arms.

"It's alright; we'll put her to bed." Gilorthor said as he waved his mother's hands away. "Go talk with Ada, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you. He's right in the throne room listening to politics."

Belegnir nodded in agreement, "Yes, I'm sure he'll welcome the break. I know I would." He chuckled and kissed his mother on the temple. Milthrildis smiled at them and rubbed the soft fluff of light blond hair on top of Faeneth's head.

"I won't be long." Milthrildis said as the three of them nodded and turned to walk back to her room and smiling, Milthrildis turned around and walked up to the grand doors. They opened on her silent demand and at first everything was foggy and hard to see into. Hesitantly, Milthrildis stepped into the throne room, the doors slamming behind her and sending a giant gust of wind blowing through the room. Milthrildis covered her face from the debris that flew up in the air.

As the wind died down, she looked around from behind her arms and she stood frozen in her spot. Everything was dark and damp, the throne room was empty was nothing but ash and dust floating around. Looking down the long room her eyes stopped on the thrown. There sat a form wrapped in a spider's cocoon. Milthrildis' blood ran cold as she saw the form and Thranduil's crown set upon its head, sparkling in what little light there was. Her heart started to bound in her ears as she took a small step forward, then something twitched behind the throne and out of the shadows crawled one of the giant spiders.

Its many beady eyes stared back at her as his fangs began to produce its poison and out of the corner of her eye, she could see more giant spiders crawling out from the shadows, surrounding her. Quickly, Milthrildis turned around and rushed through the doors, only to find the once bright and cheery room to be filled with webs and ash. Barely breathing she ran through the halls, calling out to her children but her voice did not seem to be working as nothing came out when she tried to yell.

Tears streaming down her cheeks she continued to run and look for her children, the sound of the spiders hissing and thundering through the halls behind her. Looking behind her, she saw a black sea of them as they rushed at her like a great wall of water. Closing her eyes tightly she covered her face as the spiders slammed into her and she suddenly fell over onto a small creek. With a gasp, she stood up quickly, the spiders gone. She was now deep in the forest, near Dol Guldur and as she stood up, she let out her breath making a small puff of mist form in front of her.

"Nana?" A soft voice drifted to her nymph ears as she quickly turned around. There in front of her stood Sauron, tall and dark just as he had before his death. He smelled of rotten flesh and his helmet hid his eyes, if he had any at all. Power and evil radiated off of him in waves as he stood in front of her and then he raised his head, the ring shining on his finger as he placed it firmly on the shoulder of the person next to him.

The form was smaller and wore a black clock, hiding its appearance but soon softly glowing and slender fingers reached out of the clock and pulled back the hood, letting it drop softly behind her. There before her, stood her daughter, Faeneth. Her blue-green eyes held no life in them as she looked at her and her light blond hair fell in curls down her back. The soft point of her ears, poking out from under her hair and her lips were pale pink and dry.

Taking in a shaking breath, Milthrildis reached out to her daughter, "Faeneth, come back to me my child." She said softly, afraid that she might scare her away.

Faeneth tilted her head closer to Sauron as whispers started to drift from him and then Faeneth slowly turned her head back to her mother. "Mirkwood has fallen into darkness. Stubbornness and greed will creep into the antlers and all is death." She paused and hurt and sadness filled her lifeless eyes. "I must go, yes, but where? Rivendell has not come." Her voice trailed off as she looked down and then turned to follow Sauron into the mountains of Mordor.

"Faeneth!" Milthrildis found her voice a she ran after her daughter, screaming her name but she couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Webs wrapped themselves around her, pulling her back into the forest, the darkness consuming her as the spiders tore at her flesh and bit and clawed at her skin.

Screaming at the top of her lungs, Milthrildis awoke with a start and sat up, taking in a deep shaking breath as she stared at her familiar surroundings back in her room, safely in bed. Thranduil suddenly appeared beside her, a small golden dagger gripped tightly in one hand as he looked around to try and find what it was that had scared her. Guards burst through the door, as they had swords and bows at the ready, looking around the room and surrounding them, protectively.

Thranduil put a hand softly on Mithrildis' shoulder, worry plainly in his eyes. "What is wrong?" He asked softly as the elves finished checking the room and finding no one there. Thranduil waved them out of the room and got out of bed, walking down the two steps that lead to their bed and over to the small table that was in front of their fireplace. He wore nothing but a thin large shirt as he reached out and poured her some water. Walking back over to her, the moon's light reflected off of his deep blue eyes, filled with life.

As he sat down by her, she suddenly leaned forward and locked her lips against his in a feverish kiss. Thranduil was caught off guard by her sudden movement and nearly spilled the cup in his hand but just as quick as she had leaned forward she leaned back, her eyes bright with unshed tears and fear. Worry clouded Thranduil's eyes as he reached up and placed his hand gently on her cheek and frowned slightly. "What is wrong, mela?"

Taking in another deep breath, Milthrildis calmed herself and took the cup of water offered to her. She took a small sip and then held it in her lap, looking up at her husband's face. "I saw Greenwood the Great's downfall. Everything, everyone was dead." She said barely above a whisper as the tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Thranduil wiped the tears from her cheeks and pressed his lips in a thin line, "You were only dreaming, mela. Greenwood is still here; your home is still here." He said softly to her as he rubbed her cheeks to try and calm her down a bit more.

Mithrildis shook her head and stood up, placing the cup of water on the night stand by their bed and walking out into the cool night air to try and calm herself. She closed her eyes and her dream replayed over and over in her mind. How could she prevent this? What did she have to do to make sure that her family still lived and didn't fall to Sauron? Thranduil's strong arms wrapped around her and rested his chin on top of her head.

"Faeneth was the only one left alive but she might as well have been dead. If Greenwood continues on its current path darkness will consume it and our daughter will sit on the throne next to Sauron." She said as she looked out at the dark forest and everyone slept peacefully among the trees.

"It was only a dream, Sauron is no more. He was killed long ago and he will not return. And what path is it that Greenwood is following?" He asked as he started to sway them from side to side slowly.

Mithrildis narrowed her eyes as she tried to remember what it was that her daughter had said in the dream. Stubbornness and greed most surely must have been about Thranduil, for as much as she loved the elven king he always had a stubborn streak and he did appear greedy to those who did not truly know him. But what about Rivendell? "Rivendell did not come." She repeated her daughter's words out loud and she felt Thranduil stiffen behind her.

Of course, how could she have not seen it before? Thranduil was always so stubborn when it came to asked for help but when it came to Rivendell he was unmoving like the rocks in the mountains. "What did you say?" Thranduil asked as anger seeped softly into his words.

Mithrildis suddenly turned in his arms and looked up at him, fear still plainly written in her eyes. "You must forgive Rivendell and start mending the hatred between the two elven kingdoms." She spoke with hast but also caution, unsure of Thranduil's reaction.

Thranduil didn't move and remained silent as he looked down at his wife but his eyes were far away as he thought about what she said. His arms fell from her and he shook his head, "I can't." He said softly as he turned and walked back inside the room.

Mithrildis followed him back inside, her face set and her mind determined. "You will, Thranduil. I will not have my sons killed and my daughter sitting next to Sauron." She said, flustered and angry with her husband.

"Sauron is dead, he isn't coming back." Thranduil said back to her, turning to face her as anger flashed in his eyes. "You tell me that I must accept the Noldor elves because you had a dream about Greenwood's fall to evil? An evil that is already dead and we no longer have to worry about?"

Mithrildis shook her head, "You know as much as I do that Sauron is not gone for good. Maybe I feel the evil more clearer than you because I am a nymph and connected to nature more strongly than you. But I know you feel it, you aren't blind." She sighed and took Thranduil's face in her hands, "It is time that you let go of your hatred. Like it or not, sometime in the future we are going to need the help of our neighboring elves to keep Greenwood safe. You cannot do everything on your own." She frowned and sighed as Thranduil gently pulled her hands off his face.

"I cannot simply forgive the people who are responsible for my father's death. They are the very reason that our children no longer have a grandfather, why Greenwood's people no longer have their King." He said looking down at her sternly.

"But you are their King and they love you." Mithrildis said her face softening as she looked at her husband.

"Only because of my father's death. If we did not die he would still be ruling over this forest and doing a great deal better than I." He shook his head and sighed, "I only got the throne because the Noldor couldn't find the strength to move quickly. They didn't believe what my father was doing to be right. Because of that he is dead and now you are asking me to forgive them?"

"I am asking you to mend this hatred for the sake of your people, of your sons and of your daughter." Mithrildis said, "I cannot go on living should you die, my race will die with Greenwood's fall and I will not have reason to live anymore."

Thranduil's face softened as he pulled Mithrildis close to his chest and he felt her cry in his arms. He pressed his lips together in frustration as he was torn between his family and his hatred. They stood there for what seemed like ages as Thranduil was at war within himself and Mithrildis couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks. Finally, Thranduil lead her back to bed and silently walked to their door. He opened it and looks at the guards, "Wake the counselors and ask the cook on duty to make some tea. We have a long night ahead of us."

Ada = Father

Nana = Mother

Mela = Love


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright and here's the second chapter as promised! Oh and also, I always forget to do this but none of these characters are mine, they all belong to the amazing J.R.R. Tolkien. All except Faeneth, Mithrildis, Belegnir, Gilorthor, Amathion and any other characters that may pop up later on down the road that I came up with. I may just even add a third one but I'm not sure, I'd like to finish my other fanfic before going on with this one. So let me know how you did, I love getting reviews, don't be shy about it!**

The forest was quiet and seemed to be vacant from all life as the trees swayed with the wind that came down from the mountains. The leaves singing their songs and dancing but the farther one would walk into the great forest, the less lively it would get. The trees became bigger and older as they stood tall and proud. And any human would find the forest to be an eerie one with how little movement there was and how little light was able to peak through the dense trees. But as it were, a creature of the forest would see that everything was alive and moving. The trees sang songs slow and deep within their roots, the birds made their nest high above in the trees near the sunlight while rabbits, deer and other four legged creatures roamed around on the bottom searching for food.

Then stuck in the middle of those animals above the forest floor but not so high in the trees were the elves as they walked from tree branch to tree branch, moving among the trees as if they were on solid ground. Their homes built around the tree trucks and among the branches. Elegant building yet simple and camouflaged easily within the forest. They would have gone unseen by those who did not know what to look for. Father into the woods a clearing was seen with a grand hill that had equally grand doors to it. They seemed to be impossible for anyone to move but with a little forest magic the elves easily came and went. Passed the doors and into the long cave down into the earth until all natural light was replaced by fire and the glow of the elves themselves.

It was a maze down in that cave but it was shelter for the elves for when war came and it was easier for them to do business with the dwarves and humans on the ground rather than up in the trees. But dwarves and humans alike have long sense stepped foot into the beautiful cave and its halls have only seen wood elves for many years. But the place was still kept alive and thriving as the elves went about their lives. Outside it was a beautiful day and up in the royal home where King Thranduil did most of his business with his people water could be heard splashing against the wooden floors.

With a wicked grin on Faeneth's face she turned to her older brother, Legolas. "Ready?" He smiled back at her and crotched down low looking down the long hallway before them. The soapy water still making its way down the hall. "Go!" Faeneth yelled as they both leapt forward and slide across the floor on the soapy water and down the hall. The two of them laughing all the way down until they slide right into the pyramid of buckets filled with more soapy water and with a loud bang they came crashing into them.

Laughter and curses filled the air as the two elves giggled and rolled around in the water while other elves tried their best to escape the foamy mess untouched. The two elves remained laying on the floor, soaked through with soap and water as they continued to giggle at what they had done. A few of the passing elves glared at the two but it didn't take long for soft smiles to form on their lips as they watched the two youngest royal children laughing and enjoying their time together. For they loved their royal family dearly and would do anything to protect them from harm and the growing evil.

"Well, I see you've made a mess of things even though you were told to clean." A soft but stern voice said calmly over the laughter. Faeneth and Legolas instantly stopped laughing and looked to see their mother standing with her arms crossed; her face emotionless save for the one eyebrow that was raised.

They looked at each other and then got up quickly, "We just thought we'd clean up faster this way. After all the hallway is already washed, just needs to be dried now." Legolas said with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Well, we need clean water to wash away the soap of course." Faeneth added with a wide grin on her face as she thought about how they would go about doing that.

Queen Mithrildis sighed and put her hands on her hips as she frowned at her two youngest children. "Enough you two. Clean this up the normal way and go get dried off and changed. And no more mice in the lady's bathing area or baby spiders in the weapons room." She looked at both of them pointly, "By the valar I don't understand how the two of you could get into so much mischief when it isn't even time for lunch yet."

Legolas and Faeneth frowned as they were lectured, knowing that they were really in for it this time since they're mother usually wasn't so irritated with their little pranks and stunts. It was usually their father who would get angered first, not the other way around.

Looking between her children, Queen Mithrildis' face softened and she smiled slightly. "I don't mean to be so strict with you two but your Ada does not need any distractions today. He has been talking with the councils all night and morning." She pulled the two of them into a small hug, not caring about getting wet herself, "Give this kingdom some much needed peace for a little bit." Laughter rang in her voice as she smiled at the two of them, unable to believe that Legolas was already taller than her and Faeneth was just about the same height as herself.

"Is everything alright, Nana?" Faeneth asked as she looked up at her mother, remembering that morning waking up and going down to breakfast to find out that both her parents had been up all night with the councils.

"Yes, everything will be fine. Now go on and clean this up before someone gets hurt." She shoed her two children off and with a last glance over their shoulders Legolas and Faeneth cleaned up the mess they had made. Walking into her room, Faeneth stripped off her wet clothing and dried her hair before getting dressed. She would have to go to lunch soon and she hoped that her Ada and older brother, Belegnir, would be joining them. They had been in council all morning and he wanted to know what was so important that it demanded so much of their time and attention.

Even her Nana wouldn't tell her what was going on, even though they always shared each other's dreams together. Faeneth took after her mother's race, nymphs, mostly because she was female so her brothers weren't as affected by their nymph blood as she was. But even since she was little she remembered having dreams every now and then that would come true and as she grew older the less frequent they became. At first she was concerned but her Nana had told her it was normal and that when she was a child nature was only preparing her for the important dreams to come.

Her Nana rarely ever dreamt anymore, she was after all the Queen of her own race and so wasn't bothered with the small problems though Faeneth could see that she'd much rather be bothered by them than have the dreams that she does have. However, none of her dreams had she ever kept from her. Faeneth remembered even as a small elfling, her Nana still told her of her dream when she had one. Whatever this dream, it must have been very important to keep her Ada and brother so busy.

Biting down on her lip she looked out of her balcony and watched as elves busied themselves with today's work. A few smiled and waved at her as they noticed her but other than that everything was peaceful. So what was it that could have her Nana so worried about? Shaking her head, she turned around and walked out of her room, headed for the hall where they always ate their meals together. It was something her Ada always insisted on doing, eating their meals together. He was only scared of losing his family; Faeneth only knew this though because she had dreamed about her grandfather's death when she was a small child. Much to her Ada's grief and anger but over time he had come to terms with it, knowing that he couldn't make her unseen what natured had her see.

Soon all dark thoughts were lost from her mind as she saw her longtime friend and personal guard, Amathion. He was Legolas' age and those two were good friends as well, Amathion was practically family by now really. Amathion smiled back at her, his green eyes sparkling with laughter. He suddenly straightened up slightly and took a deep bow, "My Lady." He said formally as he straightened back up and placed a hand on his chest, "May I have the pleasure of walking you to the ball this afternoon? Or perhaps it tis the gardens that are calling your name? Or-"

"Oh shut up." Faeneth laughed and shoved him slightly before wrapped her arms around his arm and resting her chin on his shoulder, "It's not like you haven't seen me wear a dress before."

Amathion chuckled and began to guide them down the hall to the dining room. "True but it is very rare that you dress up with nothing to gain from it." He smiled down at her, mischief plainly shinning in his eyes.

Faeneth couldn't help but match his smile, "Perhaps I do have something to gain and I just don't want to tell you what that is."

"Who are you trying to get something from?" A deep voice drifted over to them from in front of them. "Because it won't work on me, nîth bîn."

Looking ahead of them, Faeneth squealed and ran towards the tall elf who stood in front of the doors to the dining room. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug. "Goodness, you act as if I've been gone for years instead of hours." Belegnir laughed and smiled down at his little sister.

Faeneth stuck her tongue out at him, "What? I'm not allowed to miss you when others are keeping you from even family meals?"

"Why don't I get a greeting like that?" Amathion pretended to pout as he stood next to the two of them and crossed his arms, acting like a little elfling.

The two of them laughed and Belegnir slapped his hand down on his shoulder, "Come, let us go eat my friend." Amathion chuckled and followed them into the dining room where their Nana and Gilorthor were talking quietly. They both looked up as they entered the room and smiled, the wind blowing gently into the room, making both their silver hair fly softly in the air.

Gilorthor got up and clasped his older brother's arm in greeting before moving over and giving Faeneth a hug as well. "So that was you squealing like a pig down the hall." Gilorthor teased as he smiled down at her.

Belegnir busted out in laughter as he sat across from his mother at the table, having already given her a kiss on the cheek in greeting. Faeneth frowned and lightly punched Gilorthor on the arm, "I didn't sound like a pig, it was a very graceful and lady like squeal, thank you very much." She said as she turned her nose up in the air and flipped her hair back.

Everyone laughed as Faeneth smiled and chuckled, sitting down next to her mother with Amathion next to her and Gilorthor across from her. "Is Ada coming for lunch?" Gilorthor asked as he looked at Belegnir.

Frowning, Belegnir shook his head, "Most likely not. He doesn't want to leave the room until the council has agreed on something. It's like a battle field in that room, nothing but politics and verbal sword play. I'd much rather be out on patrol right now then in that room."

Gilorthor chuckled, having always been more of a councilor himself rather than a warrior like their brother. But Belegnir was their Ada's heir and so he had to be present for such matters. "What are you arguing about?" Faeneth asked just as Legolas walked into the room.

"Hello family!" He yelled, his voice echoing off the walls as he greeted everyone and took his seat next to Gilorthor, "Oh and Amathion." He smiled ruefully at Amathion who playfully glared at him before chuckling.

"Well?" Faeneth asked as she looked at her brother and then her Nana as the servers started to set down platters of food in front of them. Legolas looked up confused as he reached out for a grape and popped it in his mouth.

"As of right now, we are discussing about possibly rebuilding our connections with Rivendell and Lothlorien." Belegnir said as he grabbed himself some finger sandwiches and placed them on his plate before looking up at his siblings. A mixture of feelings washed over the room as they sat there in silence.

Looking up, Faeneth frowned at her Nana, "So that's what you dreamed about?" She asked as she searched her Nana's eyes for answers but found none as Queen Mithrildis sighed and shook her head.

"No, I dreamt of what would come to pass should we not reconnect with our neighboring elves." His lips pressed in a line as her eyes glazed over and she was in a whole nother world as she thought back on the dream and the dark promises it held. Looking over at her children and Amathion, she smiled softly but sadness and fear remained in her eyes as nymphs were never used to covering their emotions. "Don't worry, your Ada loves all you very much and will never let anything hurt you. Even if that means he must put his pride to the side and have a well-mannered talk with Lord Elrond."

Belegnir stuffed his mouth with sandwiches and didn't say anything as he had been discussing this all morning and would rather talk about other things with his family. Gilorthor looked a bit pleased though as he nodded his head, "It's about time. We cannot go on ignoring people of our own race. It's so childish." He shook his head and looked over at Belegnir, "Is that why Ada hasn't asked me to come in yet? Too scared I'll convince the council to go ahead and start making peace." He was angry that he wasn't asked to attend but that wasn't going to stop him from saying his opinion on the mater. "What do you think, Belegnir?"

"I think I don't want to talk about this with my family. You can come back with me after lunch if you wish; it is more of your field than mine." Belegnir said a bit annoyed now.

Faeneth looked over at Amathion wondering why he was so quiet as he seemed to only stair down at his food and she could see the tension in his shoulders. She placed a small hand on his shoulder and his head snapped up to look at her, the laughter gone from his dark green eyes but the emotion that was there was soon masked with a smile and before she could say anything Legolas' voice drifted over to them.

"So I was thinking, to lighten the mood a bit and to get Ada out of that room." He looked over at everyone with a grin on his face, "Smoke bomb anyone?" he asked as he pulled out a small bag filled with little clay bombs that were stuffed with pine. Once lit, the pine would burn and a most terrible smoke would emit from the little bombs.

Faeneth and Belegnir laughed as they agreed with Legolas and their Nana chuckled shaking her head while Gilorthor looked terrified. "What do you want to do, set the whole woods on fire?" He said angerly.

Belegnir though laughed some more and pointed at Legolas, "That just might work, Legolas. How many do you have?"

"No, no, no!" Gilorthor's voice rang between the two, "That's too dangerous."

"Well, I have about twenty or so in this bag." Legolas said as both he and Belegnir ignored Gilorthor.

"Hm, how are you going to get it in there?" Faeneth said over Gilorthor's protests.

"Gilorthor can carry them in with him when he goes with Belegnir back to the room." Legolas said animatedly.

"What? No!" Gilorthor said angry now and looked over at their Nana, "Nana, will you please put an end to this!"

Queen Mithrildis looked around at her children before a mischievous grin formed on her face and she leaned forward, "We could possibly get some guards and servers in on this. They could set the bombs off unnoticed by anyone easier than any of us could."

Gilorthor groaned as everything agreed loudly and they started to discuss how they were going to go about with their plan while Amathion remained seated with a smile on his face as he watched the royal family plot the councilors' doom.

Blonde hair blew in the wind as the large elven party moved out from the mountains on their way to Lothlorien. Horses whinnied and moved slowly along the rocky path as out on the horizon the forest could be seen. They looked like any other party but their leaf shaped ears marked them as elves and their dark hair showed that they were of the Noldor blood. All except for one whole rode up front with the Lord and Lady of Rivendell.

Glorfindel sat proudly on top of his white steed as he guided the party to Lothlorien. Erestor was slightly behind him on his own brown mare while Lord Elrond and his sons rode next to Glorfindel. Lady Celebrían was back with Erestor and their daughter, while the rest of their party was behind them, following peacefully and excited to almost be in Lothlorien.

With look around the grassy plain ahead of them, Glorfindel turned to look at Elrond. "I still can't believe that King Thranduil is asking for peace after all these years. It's not in his nature to bend first."

Elrond chuckled, "I must agree with you old friend. I was very shocked when I received news from him. But I am grateful that he seems to finally be coming to terms with his father's death."

Glorfindel shook his head, "There seems to be something more to it. I feel a darkness is making its way into Greenwood but how bad it is, I can't say." He looked back out ahead of them as they fell silent in their own thoughts on the mater.

It was a great shock when he heard news from his father in law about Thranduil wanting peace between them. Ever since the last alliance, Thranduil had blamed the Noldor for his father's death and over the years his people had lost all contact with any elf outside of Greenwood. It had been years until finally a month ago they had received word from them. So that is why they are on their way to Lothlorien, to meet with Thranduil and his family as well.

"Ada, are the wood elves truly like?" Elladan, Elrond's eldest son, asked as he looked over at his father. His identical brother, Elrohir, looking over at their father as well, curious to hear his answer since neither one of them had ever truly met a wood elf before.

Elrond didn't answer at first as he thought about the answer; it had been a while since he had been among the wood elves of Greenwood. "Their culture is different from ours. In some ways we are more formal where they rather be casual and vice versa. They are graceful and skilled like any other elf though they are known for their flawless us of the bow. It is said that they are even better than the Lorien elves."

"Sounds like a challenge to me." Elladan said happily while Elrohir chuckled.

"I believe we'll have to set up some sort of contest to set things straight, brother." Elrohir added as they smiled at each other, a glint of mischief in their eyes.

"Not until we have settle things first." Celebrían's voice floated up towards her sons and they looked back at their Nana who had a stern look on her face. "I don't want to cause any trouble and things between the Nolder and wood elves is uneasy enough. We don't need you running around challenging every wood elf in sit."

"Perhaps a friend game between elves to settle the mood." Glorfindel said as he looked back. "We could host a competition in their honor as a way of welcoming them back. It would be a great way to let them mingle as well as let the elves from each kingdom show off their stuff."

"I like that idea." Elrohir said as Elladan agreed, "Yes, it sounds rather fun and that way no one can blame us for challenging every wood elf we come across." Elladan said, using his own Nana's words against her.

She chuckled and shook her head, smiling over at Elrond who smiled back and slowed down so that he was beside his wife. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her on the forehead. Celebrían blushed slightly and rested her head on his shoulder as they rode forward and came ever more closer to her beloved home, Lothlorien.

nîth bîn – little sister


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Win Lockwood for your follow! Also this is wear I'm going to leave it until I get a few reviews. Don't wunna keep going if it sucks, haha. But I do hope that you enjoy it.**

"It's so beautiful." Faeneth gasped as they entered the forest of Lothlorien, the trees were thick but spaced out so that it wasn't as dense as Greenwood. It was strange seeing the sunlight hit against the forest floor and even though they had been out in the open for about a week now, Faeneth felt that she was never going to get used to it. With a smile on her face, she looked up from behind the hood on her head and then climbed up on her elven elk's antlers and silently climbed up onto the trees above them. The elk's wise eyes followed her up but he continued to walk among the party of wood elves.

Faeneth's dark brown cloak hid her well among the trees as she leapt from one tree branch to the other. A few other wood elves fell in beside her, guards that set the perimeter of their party. Small animals were running around everywhere in the forest and Faeneth found herself getting distracted and being directed back to the party by the guards more than once. There were just so many new things to see and explore, she could barely hid her excitement. Looking down at the party she smiled as she saw her family on their elks and the rest of the party behind them. They were a small group, just a handful of warriors and two of her Ada's councilors. Amathion of course was one of the guards at her side.

He hadn't been the same ever since that day that her Ada had finally come out of the throne room and announced that they were going to meet with the Noldor in Lothlorien. Amathion, like many of the wood elves, blame the Noldor for their family's lost. So this change of heart in their King is something rather unexpected and unwanted by many. But Thranduil is their King and they would follow him where ever he led them just as they followed Oropher in the Battle of Dagorlad. Faeneth watched Amathion move through the trees a bit sadden by his lack of forgivingness but at the same time she couldn't find fault in his anger as he was brought up in this hatred for the Noldor and knows of nothing else.

"Welcome Faeneth Thranduilion." A soft voice suddenly rang through her mind and she stopped suddenly as she looked around for the source of the voice. Amathion looked back at her sharply and landed beside her, standing stiffly beside her.

"What is wrong?" He asked as he looked around and more guards landed around her as the party below stopped moving, her Ada and Nana looking up at her.

"I am honored to have nymphs back in these woods." The voice continued and Faeneth tilted her head to the side as she made eye contact with her mother. "The trees have long since seen the nymph race running beneath its branches. I look forward to greeting your family." Then the voice and presence was gone.

Her mother had a soft smile on her face as she urged the party forward, the guards around Faeneth slowly following until it was just Amathion left. "What happened?"

Faeneth shook her head and pushed the hood back off her head, sick of the thing. "I guess it was Lady Galadriel, welcoming me to their home." She smiled and made a move to jump to the other tree but Amathion stopped her.

He reached up and pulled her hood back up, making Faeneth sigh in frustration. "I won't get in trouble for something as silly as keeping your hood up." He teased as a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. A wide smile came over Faeneth's face as she was delighted in having a part of her old friend back. The two elves turned and returned with the rest of the party, Faeneth soon returning back to her elk after her Ada had called up to her to return.

King Thranduil suddenly stopped the party as everything became quiet around them and the wood elves up in the trees jumped down, landing softly beside them with their bows drawn. So wrapped up in the trees singing, Faeneth hadn't even heard the Lorien elves approaching. They emerged out from behind a few trees, bows drawn as well and the tension in the air grew thick as neither party said anything for a good long moment.

"Welcome Thranduil Oropherion, King of Greenwood the Great and the woodland elves." The elf at the head of the party spoke as he held his head high and looked upon them with loathing barely being hidden in his eyes. "We have been expecting you. Have your guards to lower their weapons and we shall be on our way."

Belegnir's jaw tightened as he remained silent next to his Ada, trying his best not to let his anger get the better of him as he glared at the elf who talked so disrespectfully to his Ada. Gilorthor and Legolas had much of the same reaction as they glared ahead at the other elves. Faeneth just wiggled, uncomfortable with all the tension and anger that was floating around them. Queen Mithrildis smiled and placed a hand on King Thranduil's forearm. "Of course, we're here to make peace after all." At the sound of their Queen's voice, the wood elves slowly lowered their bows.

Once they were put away, the Lorien elves put their bows away and the elf who seemed to be in charge turned around and started to show them the rest of the way to his Lord and Lady. The tension and anger in the air still remained as they made their way slowly deeper into the forest. Amathion walked silently beside Faeneth's elk, a hand on his large neck and Faeneth reached out and placed her hand softly over his to comfort him. He didn't turn to look at her but she could feel a bit of the tension in him leave and she smiled a bit as she looked ahead of them.

Whispers could be heard as they came up a rather steep hill and there in the distance through the trees was the heart of Lothlorien. It stood tall and proud in the middle of the all the other trees and a soft glow seemed to come from it as the wood elves continued to follow the Lorien elves. Once in the heart of the woods, they slide off of their elks who walked off on their own to eat and rest. With a quick kiss to her elk's nose, Faeneth followed her family up the stairs that were spiraling around the truck of a tree. Legolas smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and he hugged her close and then walked out onto a platform in the branches.

Their family stood there with King Thranduil standing ahead of them, just as tall and proud as the trees around them. Queen Mithrildis standing next to him with a warm smile on her lips and both the King's and Queen's crowns sparkled in the light of the day. King Thranduil's was silver with green leaves made of stone that would change according to the seasons while the Queen's was smaller with vines weaving around one another and flowers dotting all around it. Then up ahead of them came two elves walking down to the few steps towards them. They wore no crowns as they walked towards them.

"Welcome to Lothlorien." The man spoke first, no smile on his face yet he there was a sort of kindness in his tone and eyes as he looked at all of them.

"Thank you Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel." King Thranduil said, "We are honored that you would welcome us after all these years."

"Yes, it is has been too long since we last heard from our kin in Greenwood the Great." The woman spoke next as she smiled softly at them. With a start Faeneth realized that these two must be the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel who had just spoken to her not too long ago.

"You must be tired." Continued Lord Celeborn as he addressed King Thranduil. "Please take today as a day to rest for tomorrow we shall meet with our son in law and family to discuss matters." He waved his hand around slightly as he spoke and then a small smile came on his lips. "I am happy to announce that my grandsons' have come up with a friendly competition to be held after matters have peace has been discussed as a way of celebrating the peace between our kingdoms."

"We look forward to it." Queen Mithrildis said as she bowed her head slightly to them.

Faeneth squealed in delight as the lizard escaped her slender fingers and started to run off in the trees. With a wide smile on her face she chased after it, laughing all the while as the wind blew through her hair and the new voices and songs from the trees rang through her mind. There was so much to be discovered and explored; Faeneth couldn't believe how many different species of animals lived in this forest. Many of which she had never seen before and so for the better part of the day she had been busy exploring and watching the animals.

The moon was high in the sky and Faeneth's usually blonde hair looked silver as it reflect the moon's light. Everything was so bright and beautiful; she had never seen the forest so alive at night before. Back in the Greenwood, it was dark and quiet as everything was asleep but here it was alive with wild life and excitement. Faeneth suddenly stopped as she came to a clearing, looking out she saw that it was covered in some type of white small creature. With a giggle to herself she leapt out of the branched of the trees and ran out into the clearing, making tons of small lunar moths suddenly fly up into the air. Faeneth laughed and spun around in the middle of the clearing as she watched the moths fly all around her and up into the night sky. Breathing heavily she looked up in the air and fell back onto the soft grass below her, making her lavender dress damp from the dew.

Elrohir sighed annoyed as he looked up from his drawing and saw the young elleth running across the clearing, disturbing the lunar moths he had been drawing. His work had nearly been complete but now he felt that he couldn't finish it now that the moths were gone. As the elleth stopped and drop onto the ground, Elrohir tilted his head to the side. He picked his quill back up and began to draw again, centering the young elleth in the drawing and showing how the moon reflected off of her fair hair and how her soft natural glow eliminating her bright smile as she looked up at the sky.

Faeneth closed her eyes as she listened to the trees singing and started to softly sing along with them. The music running through her and connecting her with the trees all around her. "May it be upon an evening star, shines down upon you. May it be when darkness falls, your heart will be true."

Elrohir looked up from his drawing as he finished and her voice drifted to his sensitive ears. He felt almost in a trans as the woods became silent and the animals stopped to listen. Her voice seemed to be carried on the wind as it filled the forest and trees sang deep and low with her, seeming to wake from their long sleep as their branches danced in the wind. Elrohir had never felt so connected with the forest before, he felt as though he could expand his very mind and reach into the wisdom that the trees held.

"Mornie utulie," Faeneth's voice rose above the wind, "Believe and you will find your way. Mornie alantie. A promise lives within you now." She continued the song all the while her eyes remained close but then she stopped suddenly as she heard a noise nearby and she suddenly sat up.

So wrapped up in the music of the forest, Elrohir had gotten up to move closer and had stepped on a stray tree twig, snapping it. Faeneth froze in wonder as she looked upon the half elf, half man before her. Though she didn't know who he was she was just so taken aback from by his dark hair. The two of them continued to stare at one another, silver eyes peering into blue-green eyes. Neither spoke as they seemed to be studying each other and Faeneth moved her head to the side slightly in curiosity.

Biting her lip slightly, she stood up and walked a little bit closer. "You're hair…" she trailed off as she got lost in thought.

The sound of her voice broke Elrohir from his thoughts and she smiled softly, "I apologize for scaring you, miss. It was not my intention; I was just so caught up in your singing. It was very beautiful." He said as he watched her bring her hand up and take a strand of hair in her fingers, making Elrohir raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's black?" Faeneth asked as she narrowed her eyes at it and moved it through her fingers, still finding it hard to believe that this elf had black hair. "I thought only humans had black hair." She mumbled under her breath as she looked at it still in wonder.

Elrohir chuckled at the young elleth's reaction to his hair, "Yes, well I do have human blood within my veins, nessa er. Have you never seen an elf with black hair before?"

"No, everyone I know has blonde hair." Faeneth said as she continued to play with his hair.

"I see they don't have much sense of personal space either." Elrohir couldn't help but tease as smile spread across his lips at her reaction.

A blush formed on her cheeks as she suddenly realized just how close they were and she stepped back, holding her hands close to her chest as she returned the smile with a nervous laugh, "Sorry, when I'm curious about something I tend to forget about everything else."

Elrohir found himself chuckling again and he shook his head, shifting his drawing under his arm as he reached down to wipe some of the dirt off of his pants. Faeneth looked at the parchment under his arm, with a devilish grin she reached out and took the parchment but Elrohir was quick to react and grabbed her wrist, making Faeneth stumble towards him and he wrapped a strong arm around her waist, pulling her to him to keep her from falling. The blush returned back to her cheeks as she looked up and found herself only inches away from Elrohir's face. His eyes were warm and sparkled like liquid silver as he smiled down at her. "Did your parents never teach you how to ask for things?"

A smile spread across Faeneth's face as she chuckled and shook her head, "Like I said, when I get curious about something all else vanishes. So can I see the drawing?"

This time it was Elrohir who had the blush on his cheeks as he looked up at the drawing in Faeneth's hand then back at her, he let her go slowly and nodded his head. Faeneth looked down at the drawing and gasp as she stared at it. Suddenly she looked up, amazement sparkling in her eyes, "You've really captured the beauty of those flying animals. And the moon, it practically glows on the parchment." She said excitedly as she looked down at the drawing again.

Elrohir was shocked that she seemed to be so fascinated by the moon and not say a thing about herself being in the drawing. "You mean the lunar moths? Have you never seen them before?" This young elleth was confusing Elrohir by the minute but at the same time he seemed to be drawn to her, just like the moths in the drawing were.

"No, they don't live where I'm from." Faeneth said as she looked up with a smile. "It really is amazing, you draw very well." She said as she handed the drawing back to him.

Elrohir shook his head, "You keep it then. Something to remind you of your stay in Lothlorien." Then he forward his brow and looked at her with a slight frown, "Where are you from if not here?"

Faeneth opened her mouth about to answer but then she heard a voice call out her name in the woods. "Dang it! They found me." Faeneth pouted as she heard her name called again. She looked up at Elrohir and smiled, "Thank you for the drawing. I hope to see you again." She said quickly as she turned to leave.

"Wait!" Elrohir reached out to her but then he heard his name being called and he turned around to see his brother Elladan walk out of the forest.

"Elrohir, there you are. Who were you talking to?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow at him and looked over his shoulder to see no one there.

Elrohir looked back to the spot where Faeneth was just standing and he frowned once again, "Faeneth?" he whispered to himself and he bit his lip and thought about the young elleth who seemed to flood his mind with joy and warmth.

Faeneth stretched out with a small yawn as she laid up high in the trees, having taken a nap along with her brother, Legolas, and Amathion. The three had woken up bright and early to do so more exploring and practice their weapons getting ready for the competition. Though at this point they weren't sure it would ever happen since it had already been three days since council between the three parties began.

Sighing irritably, Faeneth got up and put her hands on her hips looking down at the two other elves. "How long does it take to say I'm sorry can we be friends?"

Legolas chuckled while Amathion rolled his eyes. "Well since its Ada who is the one who needs to say that, I'd say forever and then some." Legolas smiled up at Faeneth from his branch and then sat up with a sigh as he saw her frown. "It shouldn't be much longer; after all we are eating with the family at lunch today."

Amathion suddenly sat up and looked up at the sun, "What time is it anyways?" He narrowed his eyes and then cursed under his breath, "You are late to lunch!" He said as he hastily stood up and started to urge them back to the heart of Lothlorien.

"We're always late to these things. It's not like it's a formal party or anything." Legolas said lazily as he followed a flustered Amathion back to the dining hall.

"Ugh, I hate those things." Faeneth mumbled as she walked beside her brother and the two of them exchanged knowing smiles.

"Actually, the Rivendell folk are rather formal at meal times." Amathion said as he looked over at what Faeneth was wearing. His leggings were covered in dirt and her tunic even had a rip in his at the bottom. How she always ended up getting so dirty he would never understand. "You'll have to change Faeneth."

Faeneth groaned as Legolas laughed and teased her the whole way back. "I'm not changing Amathion." Faeneth insisted as they got back and started to head for her room. "Besides like you said we're late as it is." With a smile she wrapped her arms around his and pulling him in the direction of the dining hall with Legolas right beside them.

Amathion's frown deepened, "Your Nana will be angry if you go in looking like that, Faeneth."

"Well it's not like any of my other dresses she made me pack are clean anyways." Faeneth grinned wickedly up at Amathion as Legolas laughed.

Amathion couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips as she chuckled a little. He knew Faeneth all too well to know that she wore them purposely every day until they were as dirty as could possibly be. He shook his head, not knowing what he was going to do to try and keep her from messing up the other dresses but he knew that Queen Mithrildis had most likely already planned for this to happen anyways. "You'll be the death of me, Faeneth."

Faeneth laughed just as the doors to the dining hall opened and Legolas yelled out, "Family!" As he saw his Nana and brothers already at the table, the backs of the other family were facing them. As the three of them entered it was like a wave of joy and laughter knocking over the tension that was in the air as the Greenwood royal family forgot all about their nolder guest and stood up to greet Legolas and Faeneth with open arms.

Belegnir ended up getting Legolas in a headlock while Gilorthor teased his little brother, all the while Legolas struggled to get free and cursed at them. Queen Mithrildis smiled as she hugged Faeneth who had let Amathion go as soon as she saw her family. "Nana, how was your day?"

"It was pleasant but what are you wearing child?" Her Nana asked as she looked her over with a slight frown. "Well, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised." Laughter carried on her last words as she looked up and smoothed out her wild hair that was put up in a simple pony tail.

"Well Amathion did try to get me to change." Faeneth chuckled as she looked to her side expecting to see Amathion there but he was gone and she frowned as she looked behind her at the closed doors. "Where did he go?"

"Oh don't worry, go on and sit down next to your brother." Queen Mithrildis said as she waved her hand over to the seats and sat down herself.

"Faeneth!" Belegnir yelled as he let Legolas go with a chuckle. Legolas glared at Belegnir before setting his gaze on Gilorthor, the scholar now at his mercy. Belegnir pulled Faeneth into a tight up, lifting her off her feet, making her giggle.

"Belegnir, Gilorthor. Where have you two been hiding these past few days?" Faeneth asked as she let go of her brother and hugged Gilorthor as well before sitting down next to Legolas.

"Oh you know attempting not to die of boredom." Belegnir said as he winked over at her and Gilorthor rolled his eyes.

"We've just been busy helping Ada but we are close to coming to agreements." Gilorthor said with a smile.

"Hopefully." Belegnir mumbled as he put his head on one hand and Gilorthor glared over at him.

"Children." Queen Mithrildis said as she looked down at her four children. "I'd like to introduce the family we are trying to reunite with." She smiled over at Lady Celebrian. "This is Lord Elrond's wife, Lady Celebrian and their children, Elladan, Elrohir and Awen." She gestured towards each of them as she said their names. "Lady Celebrain, these are my delightful children. Belegnir and Gilorthor you've already met but Legolas and Faeneth are the two little ones who've been avoiding all the meeting in the past." She said with a smile as she looked at the two younger elves who smiled brightly and innocently back at her.

Looking over at the other family, Faeneth's eyes locked onto a familiar pair of silver eyes that she remembered from her first night in Lothlorien. The world seemed to disappear as the two of them continued to lock eyes with each other, unsure of how to react to one another now that they knew who each other were.

Legolas addressing her pulled Faeneth away from Elrohir's intense gaze as she broke eye contact and listened to her brother. He was talking excitedly about Glorfindel who sat just across from her. Looking over, she all but forgot about Elrohir as the two of them fired question after question at the balrog slayer.

They were halfway through their meal a guard walked into the dining room. "Will the Lady Celebrain, Queen Mithrildis, Lord Elrohir and Princess Faeneth please follow me. Your presence has been requested in the council room."

The room fell silent as everyone looked around a bit shocked that they would be asked to the council room. Shrugging her shoulders she smiled at her brothers and got up, leaving with her Nana. "Why does he not ask for me?" Elladan asked his Nana as his brother got up to leave as well.

"I can't answer that, my son. But I will ask once we get there. Please everyone; enjoy the rest of your meal." Lady Celebrain addressed everyone with a smile before turning to join the others in the room outside of the dining hall. They walked in a heavy silence as they were all lost in their own thoughts. Elrohir and Faeneth sneaking glances at each other but quickly looking away as they made eye contact. As they came to a stop, the guard opened a small door and let them in. Inside was a rather large table with papers spread out on top of it. At the head of the table sat Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel with Lord Elrond to the left of them and King Thranduil to their left. They were in a hot debate about something but fell silent as they walked into the room. A smile spread across Thranduil's face as he saw his wife and daughter, getting up to greet them and having them sit down next to him. Lord Elrond doing much of the same with his wife and son.

The room was still very tense as Elrohir and Faeneth looked at one another before looking over at Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. "It is good to see you again Queen Mithrildis, Princess Faeneth." Lady Galadriel spoke first as she looked at the two of them and then back towards her husband.

"I believe we have found a solution to mending this hatred that has been allowed to fester among our people." Lord Celeborn said, getting straight to the point. "It is something that has never been done in elven history but my wife has seen it come to past and says it is the only way to truly have our people try to overcome their own hatred and begin anew."

Lady Galadriel nodded her agreement as she looked over at the people in front of them, "We see that it is best to an alliance between the two families. Normally friendship would do but in this case, your people would only see it as a cover and won't except each other and put this hatred aside." Lady Galadriel looked between King Thranduil and Lord Elrond as she explained her solution to them.

"We know this has never been done and isn't something our people do but that is its key to making this work." She paused as she looked between the two families and then at her husband before looking back, "A marriage uniting the two families is what is needed to bring peace back."

Nessa Er – Young One


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci Win Lockwood! And thank you Minno for the reviews. Like I said, I would continue to post if I got reviews and so here is another chapter. I hope everyone enjoys and that a few things are cleared up.**

"Absolutely not!"

"Mother how could you even entertain such an idea?"

"I will not have my daughter married off to a half-elf scum!"

Everyone said at once as King Thranduil and Lord Elrond stood up in protest, the loudest of the bunch while everyone else remained in their seats and listened to the two continue to argue with one another without pause.

"Half-elf? As I recall, your children are half-elven as well, Thranduil." Lord Elrond spoke angrily as he glared at the King in front him.

Flushing King Thranduil didn't back down, "Yes but they might as well be fully elven because they don't have mortal blood running through their veins!"

"Well at least they have a choice to be immortal or mortal!" Lord Elrond said, his voice rising.

"Yes, as long as you don't hear the call of the sea!" King Thranduil yelled back, putting envies on the 'you.' "They only have a choice because you are still here. It's more a curse than a gift!"

"You are so-" Lord Elrond began to say but was cut off by his own son.

"Enough!" Elrohir yelled as he rose from his seat and glared at the both of them, "How about you two calm down and let grandmother and grandfather finish explaining their plan. For valar's sake, how do you expect to get anywhere if you two continue to argue with each other like elflings."

King Thranduil and Lord Elrond continued to glare at each other as they sat down back in the seats. Once Elrohir was satisfied that they weren't going to break out in argument once again he sat down and looked over at his grandparents. "Why Faeneth and I? Why not my brother, he is after all the oldest?"

Lord Celeborn nodded his head, "True, Elladan was our first thought because he was born first and at a glance the two of you seem to be identical in both appearance and personality but the two of you are very different."

Lady Galadriel smiled softly over at Elrohir, "Elladan wasn't a good fit. It would have been a bit too obvious and when it comes to making new friends, Elladan has always been quick in making new friends. The people of Rivendell would be suspiouse of the marriage. But if it were you, then they would trust the marriage because when it comes down to it the people of Rivendell trust your judgment in people more than they trust your brother's judgment. You are slow to gain friends and even then you only have very few."

"But why my daughter?" King Thranduil said, barely able to contain his anger. "Why not their daughter and one of my sons?"

Lady Galadriel set her piercing gaze on King Thranduil, "Awen has another path that she must walk and so that leaves Faeneth. The jewel of Greenwood the Great. Spirited and loving, she'll have an easy time winning the hearts of Rivendell and Lothlorien alike. And as long as her people see that she is happy, they too will accept Rivendell and Lothlorien back into their lives."

Lord Celeborn took a deep breath and looked at everyone, "It will be a slow process but with time, it will work. And it is the only way to bring everyone back together and to mend this hatred that has been allowed to form between us."

The room fell silent as everyone absorbed what they had said about their plan but the room was still very tense and no one seemed to make eye contact as they sat in their own worlds. Faeneth looked over at Elrohir, who had a frown on his face and his jaw was tight as his silver eyes were clouded over from thought. "Perhaps we should discuss what to do to make this appear real instead of arraged." Faeneth spoke up as she looked over at her Nana and then her Ada.

"No," King Thranduil said through clinched teeth. "I came here to make peace but not by bargaining my daughter off. She isn't even of age yet and you are asking me to marry her off so that she will live miles away from her home, her people, and won't be able to see her family except maybe once a year." Taking a deep breath King Thranduil shook his head, "No, I won't stand for this."

"Thranduil," Queen Mithrildis placed a hand on her husband's shoulder as she tried to reason with him.

"No, Mithrildis." King Thranduil said as he looked at her, "I have agreed with you this far but this is where I put my foot down. I will not force my daughter to marry all for the sake of mending a hatred that we have allowed to spread between one another." King Thranduil pressed his lips in a tight line as he went back into his thoughts. "In time, all foul things must come forth. You most of all should understand this."

Queen Mithrildis looked up at him stubbornly, "But that does not mean that we ignore past relationships for false assumptions."

"Please, not now." Faeneth said as she looked at her two parents, "It should be Elrohir and I's decision to go through with this no one else's. After all it will impact our lives the most and not yours." She glanced over at Elrohir, her green-blue eyes locking onto his silver ones for a second before she continued, "Go eat Ada, get some rest. Everyone should go rest. Elrohir and I will talk thing over and give you an answer later tonight. And Ada before you say anything I will be of age within a year, now please, rest." Faeneth smiled softly up at her Ada who frowned down at her but with her Nana encouraging him to get up and leave with everyone he soon walked out of the room as well.

The room was quiet for a little while as both Elrohir and Faeneth were once again lost in their own thoughts as they sat across from each other. Neither one really sure how they should start talking about things. The air was awkward between the two instead of tense, they didn't have reason to hate one another but they didn't have reason to love each other either. "Well, I guess the first thing to ask is, do you already have someone of interest?" Faeneth finally asked as she looked up at him.

Elrohir shook his head, "No, I never really thought about it honestly. Do you?"

"No." Faeneth said as she looked down at her hands as she thought about Amathion.

Elrohir narrowed his eyes slightly but nodded his head, not pushing the matter. "Then it comes down to how we plan on pulling this off. I don't like the thought of lying but, my grandmother must have seen something or else she wouldn't have brought this up."

"We should most likely start to be seen together often." Faeneth suggested, "Maybe I can even convince Ada to let me go back to visit Rivendell. I have always wanted to see it anyways."

Elrohir smiled slightly, "You would be welcomed along with anyone else your father decides to bring along with you." Faeneth chuckled, knowing that her father would want other wood elves to travel with her. "Perhaps on your coming of age party, we can announce that I've decided to court you as well. If you want, I know it's an important day for you, it just seemed like a good idea to do it when so many will be around."

Faeneth thought about that, mulling it over in her mind. She knew that her mother most likely had things already planned out for that day but adding that to the list wouldn't hurt and it was an easy way of letting the kingdom know about the both of them. Plus if she were truly in love, she would be more than enthusiastic about sharing such a special day with him. It was practical and it made since, plus it gave them more time to get to know each other as friends.

"Yes that should be for the better," Faeneth then looked up at Elrohir, "How do you plan on keeping this from your brother? I understand if it is easier for you to tell him the truth."

Elrohir's eyes darkened as he looked away from her and bit his lip, "I think it best that I don't. He won't accept you into the family if he finds out about this, he'll be furious." He looked up at her, "Just because we're twins doesn't mean that I can't keep things from him. Yes, it's a bit harder but if anything at least we don't have to hide our interactions from him. After all, we do want to be seen together."

Faeneth shifted in her chair as the room fell silent once again. It is true that an arrange marriage between elves has never been done before since it is just not done. The elves married for love and for life. They would spend all eternity with that person and so were slow to pick their partners as well as careful. They were to share a bond between each other for the rest of their life and yes, they would come to care for one another in time and would be good friends but would they truly love one another? Or would this be nothing more than their duty to bring their families, their people, back together because of their fathers' folly?

"Are you truly willing to go through with this?" Faeneth asked as she looked up at Elrohir, their eyes locking once again. "This will be, after all, for the rest of our eternal lives. Or that of your mortal one if you so choose."

Elrohir's liquid silver eyes hardened and his jaw tightened, "I won't choose the mortal path when my wife is immortal, that would just be selfish. I am willing to do what it takes to fix this stupidity that our fathers have done. This hatred is meaningless and should have not be let to go this far. It is unfair but my grandmother would never have suggested this if there was another way. She always has everyone's best interest at heart. Are you sure there isn't someone else?"

Faeneth looked away and nodded her head, knowing that she was an open book but tried her best to hid her emotions, "There isn't anyone else and I will do anything to set this wrong and see Greenwood flourish and happy. My Ada may not see it but it was wise of him to seek council from in Lothlorien. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel are both wise and old; they've seen many things that even our fathers have yet to see. Having them mediate this peace was difficult to convince him to do but I still don't regret it."

"Neither do I, it was difficult convincing my Ada as well. At first he refused to let any of go with him but Nana wouldn't have it, after all this is her home." Elrohir nodded his head and chuckled slightly. "Seems our Adas have more in common than they think."

Faeneth let a small smile form on her lips as she thought about that and had to agree with a nod of her head. "Well, I think that everything has been decided for the time being. Perhaps we should take our leave and discuss things with our families."

Elrohir rose with Faeneth with a gentle smile on his face, "Yes we have done all that we can predict for the time being. I'm sure grandmother will have more to say on the issue but for now we should try our best to convince our families that this is for the best." He walked beside her as they made their way to the doors and Elrohir placed a hand on the handle before turning to look back at her, "Oh, Faeneth. Don't mention your decision to go to Rivendell just yet. I'd rather ask you to come visit in public for all to hear and see."

Faeneth nodded her head, understanding his logic behind the request and he opened the door, letting her take her leave first before following silently behind her as they went their separate ways. The sun was just starting to make its descent down the sky as the two elves parted but even the cheery mood of the forest could not lift their spirits as their kingdoms' faith weighted heavily on their hearts.

Faeneth raised her hand to knock on her parents' door but as she was about to knock the door flew open and she was pulled into her Nana's loving embrace. A bit shocked, Faeneth just stood there but then relaxed and wrapped her arms tight around her Nana, feeling like a lost elfling as she let her Nana comfort her. "I'm so sorry, tinu." Queen Mithrildis whispered to her daughter as she fought back tears, knowing that it was their fault that her daughter must be placed in such a position.

Faeneth took a deep breath before pulling away from her Nana and closing the door, a soft smile on her face as she looked upon her Nana's face. "Everything will be alright. We are still a family and we'll get through this."

Queen Mithrildis smiled back and cupped her daughter's face, "When did you grow up?" She chuckled and Faeneth couldn't help but laugh a little as well. Letting go of her face, Queen Mithrildis looked back at her husband who sat at a small table looking down at the wine in his cup as if it would take him from this nightmare and take them back home where they belonged.

Feeling their eyes on him, King Thranduil looked up with a deep frown. He locked eyes with his daughter and saw the determination there deep within her soul. Sighing he shook his head and rubbed his temples, "I can't allow you to make such a sacrifice, tinu. You should be able to choose who you want to marry and not because you have to marry them." He stood up then and faced the both of them, "Let us forget all about this and return home where we belong. These elves want to have nothing to do with us; they see us as beneath them." He spoke angrily but sadness and exhaustion were layered beneath his anger.

"Ada," Faeneth spoke softly, "I have chosen. And you know as well as I do that I will go through with this, with or without you supporting me." Looking at her Ada's sadden face, Faeneth felt her heart crack a little as she walked up to him and warped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. "I'll always be your daughter, and I'll always love you Ada. But if this is the way to help our people, then so be it. Please don't fight it Ada, for our people's sake."

She felt her Ada's body relax a little as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her close. King Thranduil placed his head on top of hers as he looked over at his wife, revealing the doubt, worry and pain to her through his eyes as he held his daughter close, not wanting to let her go and have to fix what he had created. Queen Mithrildis smiled at her husband and daughter before walking over and enveloping them both in her arms, resting her head King Thranduil's shoulder as they stood there in the room, drawing strength from each other.

With a loud crack, the arrow landed smoothly into the apple and knocking it off of the tree. It landed on the ground with a soft thud and rolled a little away from the tree with the arrow still firmly embedded within its sweet flesh. Birds chirped as they awoke to the sun rising over the horizon and Faeneth let her arm drop slowly with the bow in her hand. The Elk, Eranu, was by her side as he watched her with wise eyes. The two of them having long since been companions and Faeneth knew that she could count on the Elk to always give her a ride when she needed one. That was another difference between the wood elves and their neighboring elves. They didn't ride horses, since horses wouldn't be able to run through the thick forest of Greenwood like the Elks could. And they didn't train the Elks to be ridden but instead asked their permission to ride them and formed a bond with them that would last the Elk's lifetime. Smiling she rubbed Eranu's nose just as her brother, Gilorthor, jumped from the trees.

"There you are, Faeneth." He smiled as he greeted her in a hug, "Come on, breakfast is starting. We actually get to eat with Ada with us today." His smile brightened at the thought and he steered them back towards the dining hall.

Faeneth chuckled, "We got to eat with him last night at dinner and at lunch."

Gilorthor nodded his head, "And now we get to eat together as a family for breakfast too. It has been a long week, nîth bîn."

Faeneth and Gilorthor laughed together as they made their way back to the dining hall both smiling as they entered and greeted their family. It had been two days since Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn had announced their plan to have Elrohir and Faeneth wed. The two of them had said much to each other since but today was the day of the competition that Elladan and Elrohir had proposed to be held. Both Elrohir and Faeneth new that they would have to be seen together and often as well.

Breakfast was a bit tense but because of the excitement for the competition it wasn't as bad as it was in the past week. Legolas and Faeneth were able to pull Glorifindel into a conversation about it and even Arwen chimed in every now and then asking them about Greenwood. Gilorthor was a bit flustered as Belegnir tried to talk him into joining the competition but he continued to refuse and Elladan was even able to join in on the teasing as both Belegnir and Elladan had seemed to form the start of a friendship between each other. Both Lord Elrond and King Thranduil continued to refuse to acknowledge each other's presence but Queen Mithrildis and Lady Celebrain seemed to have become fast friends as they chatted away with each other and laughing every now and then. Elrohir remained quietly thoughtful as he watched the exchange between the elves, the worriers seeming to follow their Lord's and King's lead by ignoring one another but talking excitedly between each other. The councilors talking politely to one another as they conversed about books and past competitions between the three kingdoms. Elrohir found his gaze constantly drifting back over to Faeneth as he watched her talk excitedly to Glorifindel with wonder and amazement in her eyes. But it was like she knew instantly when he was looking at her as her gaze would lift up to return his gaze and would not leave until her attention was drawn back to the conversation at hand.

Looking back to his twin as he talked in earnest about the competition to Prince Belegnir, Elrohir felt eyes boring into him but it was not Faeneth's familiar gaze as these made him a bit uneasy and send his senses on high alert as he glanced in the direction of the gaze. There, sitting next to Faeneth, was her body guard. Amathion narrowed his eyes as their gaze locked and Elrohir saw nothing but pure hatred cloud his dark green eyes. His jaw set and his fist clinched in his lap as his body was tense as if ready to spring into action should Elrohir make the wrong move. As if sensing the tension Faeneth looked up from her conversation and gained Amathion's attention, trying to engage him in her conversation with Glorifindel. An arm dropping around his shoulders brought his attention back to his twin and Prince Belegnir. "Elrohir is the best swordsmen in all of Rivendell, Belegnir. Taught by Glorifindel himself, you don't stand a chance I'm afraid." Elladan had a huge smile on his face as he spoke.

Belegnir laughed and smiled back, looking over at Elrohir, "I may not be able to tell you two apart like Faeneth can but you may go ahead and fill that head of yours with as much ego as you want, Lord Elrohir. Once we're on that field, I'm afraid none of it will help you defeat me."

Elrohir put on a polite smile, "Oh, it is my brother who fills his head with ego wear I fill mine with useful knowledge." The two of them smiled at one another and then laughed as Elladan protested. And the three of them continued to talk some more about the competition.

Soon breakfast was over and everyone headed out into the fields were the competition was to be held. It was where the Lorien elves usually held their practicing and had set it up for the competition. The Lords and Ladies were able to have a spot at the front, right behind a wooden fence as their people filled in behind them. The Greenwood's royal children deciding to stand next to Rivendell's twins right where the two kingdom's people merged. Faeneth smiled up at Elrohir as he walked up to her with a smile on his face as well. "Good morning, Elladan, Elrohir. I hope breakfast was enjoyable for you two."

"Yes, your brother Belegnir kept us entertained." Elladan said as he smiled over at Belegnir who chuckled. "You seemed to having an enjoyable time, Faeneth. I hope Glorifindel didn't give all of our secrets away."

"Oh, Legolas and I did try but we couldn't get a single word from him." Faeneth said with laughter shining in her eyes as she returned the jest.

"Do you plan on taking part of the competition, Faeneth?" Elrohir asked as he noted that she was wearing leggings and a tunic instead of a dress, her hair was braided back behind her and her crown was the only thing in her hair, the emerald jewel hanging down in the middle of her forehead while silver vines twisted and coiled around each other to form the rest of the crown around her head.

"Yes, Elrohir. I plan on competing with the bow. We all are competing actually, except Gilorthor." Faeneth said as she motioned her head towards her brothers.

"Tell me, fair princess." Elladan said as he looked at Faeneth, "Are you sure that is Elrohir you are talking to?" He smiled as he leaned against his twin, with his arm resting on his shoulder, the two of them looking more alike than ever as they smiled down at her.

Raising an eyebrow a mischievous smile formed on Faeneth's lips, "Why that is simple. I don't like Elladan." Shock appeared on both elven faces as they stared down at her but seeing the laughter in her eyes, their stares soon turned into smirks.

Suddenly Elladan put his hand to his heart and faked a hurt expression, "Do you hear that dear brother? She doesn't like me! How is that even possible?" Elladan pretended to gasp and then pouted, "Well then, I'll only have to like you more to make up for the pain you have caused me."

"Well, at least now I know I was right. You are Elladan and he is Elrohir." Faeneth smirked back and put her hands on her hips, "Thank you for letting me know I was right."

Elrohir was the first to laugh as Faeneth's brothers joined in and Elladan fake pout turned into a wide smile, "Best watch it, fair princess. I'll be seeing you out on that field soon enough."

"Well then, I wish you good luck." Faeneth said as she offered her hand to Elladan who took it in a strong grip and shook it. "You're going to need it, my friend." The children of Greenwood and Rivendell laughed together just as the announcer started to call for all the bowmen to come and get their weapons and get in line.

Faeneth and Elladan walked out together and got their weapons then headed for the targets. There were many bowmen, so many in fact that they had to go in sets when shooting at the targets. When it came to Faeneth's and Elladan's turn, they smiled at each other and then went about to hitting their targets. Three arrows right in the bulls eye for Elladan as he stood strong and sturdy. Faeneth on the hand stood a bit clumsy and fragile as only two of her arrows hit the bulls eye and the other was just a hairs length away. Smiling proudly she waved at her brothers who laughed at her clumsy performance. Elladan raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing as the two continued to work their way through the competition.

Soon enough it was only three of them left. Elladan who had been winning with only a little bit of difficulty, Dalsein, a wood elf who has been on Faeneth's guard for as long as she can remember and very skilled with the bow and then Faeneth who has been barley winning the competition and hasn't been able to get all of her targets on the bulls eye so far. Her brothers were practically in tears from laughter as they watched their sister clumsily win each of her rounds. The three of them stood in the middle of the field as the last of their targets were set, one on a stand closes to them, much like the first round. Another was hanging from the tree line and one was farther back, hidden a bit behind the leaves and then there was another higher up and at an odd angle. Then there was another that was set up much deeper in the trees and very well hidden that even elven eyes would have a hard time seeking it out.

Faeneth watched as the elves came jogging out of the woods and back to the fence. Then the announcer called out for them to take their stance, and Elrohir narrowed his eyes at Faeneth. Her stance was far from clumsy as she stood tall and proud, her feet firmly on the ground as her shoulders relaxed and the arrow seemed to float away from her as it flew through the air and hit perfectly in the middle as the first round of shots were fired. All three hit the bulls eye and Elladan smiled over at Faeneth, having not noticed her different stance just yet.

"Your sister is either very lucky or extremely talented with the bow." Elrohir said as he looked over at Faeneth's brothers.

Gilorthor was the one who replied with a smirk, much to Elrohir's surprise, "Lord Elrohir, you are about to see just how deadly a wood elf can be when handed a bow and arrow."

Silence filled the yard as every took note of Faeneth's change in stance as the second round was called to be fired, once again each elf hitting the bulls eye perfectly. Their third round went much the same way as all three of them started to appear equal in skill and Elladan was getting a bit suspicious of Faeneth as he had expected her to lose at this point in the match with how her later performance was. Faeneth smiled over at Dalsein and Elladan who smiled back in return but then stood at the ready as the announcer called out to them once again. Three arrows flew the air, straight and true but only two hit the bulls eye this time. Dalsein frowned as he saw his arrow hit the outer layer of the target and sighed disappointed. As he turned he smiled at his Princess and bowed low to her before taking his leave. Faeneth smiled back at him and bowed her head in acknowledgement of his leave then smiled over at Elladan.

"It appears it is only you and I left Elladan." Faeneth said as elves ran out to get rid of the targets and leaving the last one far back in the trees and hidden.

"I wish you luck, fair princess." Elladan said with a smile, "May the best bow elf win."

Faeneth nodded her head, "And don't you be holding back, my Lord Elladan."

Elladan smirked, "As long as you don't either."

Smirking back Faeneth nodded her head and the silent promise was made between the two as they stood at the ready and concentrated on their targets. Taking in a deep breath, Faeneth let her eyes close as she listened to the trees and let the wind be her eyes. Suddenly she let go of her bow, sending her arrow flying through the air only moments before Elladan's arrow. Everyone held their breath as the elves went back into the first to see the results, Faeneth opening her eyes and looking over at Elladan who was staring at her. "You little faker." He said with a chuckle and Faeneth chuckled along with him.

Then the elves returned with the targets in hand and held them up for everyone to see. Elladan stood in shock as he saw Faeneth's target, her arrow was embedded in the wood, right in the middle of the bulls eye and the wood elves erupted in cheers and the other elves remained speechless. Elladan's arrow had just barely hit the target as that kind of shot was nearly impossible to make even with elven eyes. Smiling, Faeneth turned and bowed towards her people and waved slightly. Elladan smiled and patted Faeneth on the back, "Well done, princess. I am honored to have competed against such a skilled bowelf."

Faeneth smiled at him as they walked back to their spot, having put their weapons away. "And I you, Elladan. It was great fun and we should do it again sometime."

"Perhaps when you come to visit Rivendell. I'm sure Glorifindel would love to compare bowmen ship with you." Elrohir said as he smiled at Faeneth and helped her over the fence.

"Yes! You all must come to Rivendell someday. You would be most welcomed and we would love to show you around." Elladan added as he jumped over the fence and smiled at the children of King Thranduil.

"I would love to." Faeneth said as Elrohir still hand one hand resting on her hip and her hand resting on his arm. Giving a show for all to see but not everyone was comfortable with how close to two were.

Amathion suddenly appeared and yanked Elrohir's hand and glared at him as Elrohir took a deep forward, furious with the elf as he had lost his patience with this one. Suddenly Faeneth let out a loud yelp and all eyes were on her as she shook her right hand. "Are you alright?" Amathion asked, concerned as he looked down at her small frame.

Pouting, Faeneth brought her finger up to his face. "Legolas gave me a splinter." She pouted as Amathion sighed and took her finger, taking out the small splinter that was barely in her skin.

"I did not!" Legolas protested as he lightly pushed his sister and Faeneth giggled as Amathion wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from knocking into one of the twins. Elrohir narrowed his eyes as he watch the two interact. They seemed to be way too familiar with one another and seemed to be very in tune with each other's emotions but Faeneth had told him that there was no one in her life at the moment so either she didn't see the connection between them or she lied to him. Elrohir was almost positive it was the latter one of those.

"Yes! My turn!" Legolas said as he jumped over the fence and ran over to where his twin knives were. He smiled over at his siblings before being called out to fight. There weren't nearly as much elves in this round since many didn't care for the twin knives. Faeneth along with her two older brothers cheered Legolas on as he won match after match. Soon it came down to Legolas and a Lorien elf. As the match began they started off slow, testing one another as they danced around each other. Their movements becoming faster and deadlier as they dodged and thrusted.

The smile lost from Legolas' face as he concentrated on his opponent. He was very skilled with the twin blades and so he was finding it difficult to keep up but he was having fun as he pushed himself and refused to be beaten. The other elf seemed to be struggling a bit as well as the two seemed to be evenly matched and the fight went on for several minutes as everyone cheered, Thranduil's children being some of the loudest as they watched their brother competing with the Lorien elf. Then Legolas saw an opening as he twisted around and swung one of his knives toward the elf's mid-section. But as he spun his feet were suddenly knocked out from under him and he stumbled forward, falling down and just as he turned around he felt the blade on his neck and looked up at the Lorien elf with shock.

A wide smile spread across Legolas' face as the elf removed his blade and held a hand out to him, taking it he pulled himself up while the Lorien elves cheered. "I'm Legolas." He said as he shook the elf's hand, "You'll have to teach me that someday."

The elf smiled back, "I'm Orophin and I would be happy to. Perhaps when you decide to visit us again."

"Don't think I won't take you up on that." Legolas said as they walked to put their weapons away and then with a parting wave, he walked back to his family, who were still cheering anyways. Belegnir smacked him on the back lightly with a proud smile while Faeneth gave him a high five and Gilorthor offered him an encouraging smile. Legolas laughed and shrugged off the defeat. "So what's next?" He asked excitedly as they looked around.

"Spears are next." Elladan answered with a big smile.

"Spears?" Asked Belegnir as he raised an eyebrow, "I thought only humans and dwarves fought with spears these days."

"It's still practiced among us," Elrohir said, "We may not necessarily pick the weapon as our main weapon but we are least trained in the art because you never know when you'll need to use one."

"Well that's easy." Faeneth said, "Poke them with the pointy end." She smiled and everyone laughed around them except for Amathion who still had a frown on his face as he kept himself between Faeneth and Elrohir.

They watched as the elves took up arms with their spears, just Lorien and Rivendell elves were in this section as wood elves had no need to fight with the spear. Greenwood was too dense of a forest to allow for proper use of a spear. "Watch out on your right! Ouch, that's gunna hurt. You can do it!" Faeneth cheered as she watched.

Gilorother and the rest of her brothers along with Amathion looked up at her with weird expressions. "Who are you cheering for?"

Faeneth looked down at them as she had climbed up on the fence and shrugged, "I don't know." Then went back to cheering as her brothers shook their heads but Legolas soon joined her as the two wood elves stood on the fence for all their people to see as they cheered their neighboring elves on. Suddenly Amathion looked up as he heard King Thranduil calling for him; he excused himself and walked over to his King. Faeneth and Legolas continued to cheer as they watched the fighting with enthusiasm. Suddenly though, Faeneth lost her balance as she felt her foot slip back and her body following after it. With a small gasp, she fell backwards but only to be caught by Elrohir as she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled sheepishly up at him, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

"You sure are the clumsiest elf I've ever met." Elrohir teased as he set her down slowly, letting her feet land on the ground as she let go of his neck, everything quiet around them as the elves nearest them took notice of what had happened while others were too busy watching the match at hand. Legolas laughed as he sat down on the fence, nearly in tears while Gilorthor came over a bit worried and Belegnir took Legolas into a head lock with a smile on his face.

"Are you alright, Faeneth?" Gilorthor asked as he looked her over.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Faeneth laughed nervously as the blush remained on her cheeks from embarrassment. "Thanks, Elrohir. Again, I guess."

Elrohir chuckled and removed his hand from her waist as he smiled, "It's alright. Not like you're trying to steal my drawing again."

Faeneth laughed while her brothers along with Elladan looked at them weirdly. "When was this?" Belegnir asked as he looked up from holding Legolas in a head lock.

"Hmm?" Faeneth looked over at him and thought for a bit, "About the second night we got here. Right, something like that?" Faeneth asked as she looked over at Elrohir.

"Yeah, around then." Elrohir said back and looked like he was going to say something else when the announcer called for everyone who was competing with the sword to go onto the field. With a smile, Elrohir and Belegnir jumped the fence and headed over to where their swords were waiting for them. Amathion was a little ways behind them as he walked stiffly out to the field. There were more elves this time and they fought in pairs just like Legolas had earlier. The siblings cheered their brother as well as Amathion on and even cheered for Elrohir when it was his turn.

All three easily won many of their fights, sometimes coming close to losing as their opponent was evenly matched. Soon it came down to the three of them as well as the elf who had so rudely greeted them when they had first came to Lothlorien. The three siblings cheered as Belegnir was called to fight against the elf. "Kick his rude ass!" Legolas yelled while Gilorthor flinched at his choice of words.

"Yeah, show him what us wood elves are made of!" Faeneth said right beside him as they cheered and the matched started.

"Haldir was rude to you?" Elladan asked as he looked over at the three of them.

"Yes, he wasn't exactly welcoming when he greeted us." Gilorthor said, "He treated our father like any commander would treat someone under them."

A thoughtful expression came on Elladan's face as he looked over at Haldir, "Perhaps he just saw you as a threat to his Lord and Lady. Haldir is very private and hard to befriend. So it is hard to say why he acted in such a way."

Gilorthor shrugged as he went back to watching the match, the two of them were closely matched as their swords shined in the sunlight and moved gracefully around and around. The matched seemed to carry on for several minutes as neither one gave any opening for the other to take but just as it seemed like the match would have to called as a draw, Belegnir gained the upper hand as Haldir shifted his weight and Belegnir took that moment to strike and throw him off balance, his sword coming smoothly against his rib cage where his heart was. Faeneth, Legolas and Gilorthor cheered while Elladan smiled and clapped, happy for the prince but sad for his friend.

Then Elrohir and Amathion walked out onto the field, both seeming a bit tense and Faeneth bit her lip as they crossed swords. The air was uneasy as the two fought and Legolas had a confused look on his face as he watched. "Why is Amathion being so clumsy?" He asked as he looked over at Gilorthor.

Gilorthor pressed his lips into a thin line and looked over at his younger brother, "I'm sure if you think about it. Fighting someone from Rivendell most likely isn't a good idea for Amathion considering his past."

Legolas looked over at Amathion as he fought against Elrohir and the tension rose and Faeneth and Legolas glanced at each other. This wasn't going to end well but they were hoping that Amathion would hold himself back from actually inflicting harm. The Rivendell elves cheered at Elrohir defeated Amathion as he brought his sword to his neck and then back down. He brought his hand out for him to shake in good nature but Amathion glared at him and looked as if he was going to just walk away but then with a flash his sword came swinging at Elrohir. With shock, Elrohir ducked and brought his sword up to block another swing from Amathion. Faeneth and Legolas were the first to act as they jumped over the fence followed by Gilorthor and Elladan as they could see Belegnir running out into the field as well.

Belegnir got to them first but not before Elrohir's sword sliced right through Amathion's sword arm as he protected himself from Amathion's furious attacks. Pulling him away, Belegnir was able to disarm him as he pulled him back. Amathion struggled against Belegnir and Legolas had to help pull him back as the four of them finally reached them. Reaching out, Faeneth touched Amathion's face as she whispered, "ύπνος" to him and his eye lids slowly dropped down as he slumped against Belegnir. Legolas took him and put him over his shoulder as he sighed and walked back off of the field with Gilorthor with him.

That was when Faeneth noticed just how quiet everyone had gotten as they had watched the ordeal unfold itself. The tension was once again high between the elves as they shifted slightly farther away from each other and watched closely as their Lord's and King's children interacted with each other. Looking back towards the twins Faeneth gave a small smile, "I am sorry about that. We thought he would have better control over his anger. Are you hurt?"

Elrohir shook his head and wiped his sword clean, "Perhaps we should take a break and let the tension lessen a bit before we continue our match." He looked away from Faeneth and towards Belegnir, his body tense as well.

"Perhaps," Belegnir said, "But this is the last match of the competition and so I say we stick it out and go through with it. Hopefully we can put on a good show to help lessen the tension and draw them back into the game."

Elladan smiled, "Yes, I think that's a good idea. Faeneth and I will be cheering you both on from the side lines and try and get some of the elves back into it as well. What say you Faeneth?"

Looking up at Elladan she smiled and nodded her head before looking back at Elrohir who gave her a small smile, "Alright, on with the games then."

Walking back to the fence, Elladan helped Faeneth over the fence as well as a few other wood elves who stood stiffly at her side while she cheered for Belegnir and Elrohir. Elladan trying to get a few of his fellow elves back into cheering with him as he yelled loudly. The match was a good one as they danced around each other, getting right into the fight. They were both almost equal in their fighting and after many minutes they were still matching each other's blows without showing any sign of tiring or giving up. They fought with concentration but Faeneth new that Belegnir was loving the challenge as he continued to fight, both their faces blank. After several many minutes tension was still high but for a different reason as everyone watched in anticipation wondering who would win this final round. By this time both were breathing heavily as they continued to fight, neither letting their guard down once but then their swords slid past each other and came to rest along Belegnir's side and Elrohir's neck, coming to a draw.

Elladan and Faeneth were the first to start cheering, other elves joining in while others just politely clapped their hands. Smiling, Belegnir clasped Elrohir's arm as they shook hands. "We should do this again sometime. But next time I won't go easy on you."

Laughing, Elrohir nodded his head, "And I won't be going easy on you as well. I look forward to the day that we can fight once again and even perhaps alongside each other."

Belegnir let go of his arm and the two walked back to the fence after giving their swords back and smiled as they were greeted with cheers and the elves started to separate as they went back to get lunch. "You did great, Belegnir!" Faeneth said as she hugged her brother and he hugged her back.

"Thanks but I'm starving, how about we get something to eat and celebrate." Belegnir said and then looked at the other two elves, "You are welcome to join us. I feel like eating outside today after all, away from all the politics and tension."

The twins smiled and agreed as the four of them made their way back to the dining hall, once there they were able to get Legolas but Gilorthor wanted to stay and have a talk with Erestor. They then went to the kitchens and packed up their picnics and headed out, Faeneth taking them back to the clearing where Elrohir and her had first met as they sat in the grass and talked about the competition as well as many other things.

Tinu – Daughter

nîth bîn – little sister

ύπνος – sleep (Greek)" regret it."t to convince him to do but I still don' see. Having them mediate this peacer but my grandmother would never have s


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you are! I wanted to get this out first before I started on all of my essays x.x So many essays. But I'm happy to say that I have gotten out a few chapters to my other story and now this chapter! Not too much is happening in this chapter but I wanted to try and clear a few things that may have been a bit confusing at first. Hopefully this clears a few things up, if not then just ask! Anyways, j'espère que vous apprécierez le chapitre!...I hope that made sense Win Lockwood! I'm very grateful for your positive feed back and felt the need to try and speak in your native language. =D**

* * *

Rain fell over Lothlorien as the dark clouds blocked out the sun. Creatures remained in their shelters as they waited patiently for the rain to stop. Curled up with their families, they watched the rain and took this moment to rest and gain more strength. However, there were still others who wondered about their day, seeming to be unaware of the rain completely. The larger animals walked around and ate here and there as they wondered around the silent forest, the rain the only sound to be heard as it hit the tree leaves and fell to the ground. The elves mostly kept their homes as today was a slow and restful day. Everyone seeming to take advantage of the cool rain that fell and puddles formed for later use by the animals of the forest. The trees were even silent as they slept and their roots grew deeper into the ground for warmth and shelter from the dampness.

But not all the elves were still in their homes, Faeneth walked among the branches, the trees stretching out to each other as they guided her among the forest. Smiling, she looked up at the sky and closed her eyes. The rain felt so pleasant, never had she encountered rain fall in such an open area before. It barely ever rained in Greenwood, if it did then it was usually because of a harsh storm that was able to push past the dense defense of the trees. It was something new and amazing to Faeneth as she looked around and let the rain soak through her tunic and pants. Taking a deep breath, she jumped down from the trees and splashed in the mud as she stood firmly on the ground.

She began to hum to herself as she skipped through the forest, as her nymph took hold of her and flowed through her as she felt the forest all around her. "High is the moon tonight, hiding its guiding light high." She sang as out loud with a smile as her soul called out the forest as she pasted by creators and plants alike. "I will the moon to flight, I will the heavens bright, I will the earth delight." Her voice floated to the trees, waking them from their sleep as she embraced their ancient spirits that had for so long been neglected from a nymph's touch. Her voice waking the smaller creators as they dared to come out of hiding and into the rain to watch as she skipped by, her smile bright on her face.

"I am the dawn, I'm the new day begun, I bring you the morning, I bring you the sun, I hold back the night and I open the skies, I give light to the world, I give sight to your eyes." She giggled a little as her soul connected with her mother's and the excitement and joy that Faeneth flowed through to Mithrildis who chuckled as she looked out the window with a knowing smile on her face as she felt her daughter's strength filling the forest with life, having finally been able to tap into the forest's soul. Thranduil placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, looking at her a bit puzzled but she only smiled up at him and kissed the back of his hand.

Faeneth's cheeks and nose were red from the cool air but she barely felt it as she expanded her mind and woke the sleeping trees, so many of them having fallen asleep so many years ago. They still stood in their place, none of them showing their faces but then again, Faeneth had never seen the trees move and walk among the elves like her mother has before. It was a bit sad as she wished that they could be as free as they were then but time and knowledge has made them slow and still. Stopping suddenly, Faeneth looked over at the beautiful elf in front of her. "Lady Galadriel, what are you doing out here in the rain?" She asked as she bowed to her slightly, showing her respect for the elder elf.

Galadriel smiled at the young elleth in front of her, "Like I said before, it has been too long since nymphs have wonder under these branches. I am glad to see that many have woken from their slumber." Galadriel started to walk and motioned for Faeneth to follow her. "I am grateful for what you are sacrificing, nessa er. I won't lie, it will be difficult for the both of you but you both are also strong and as I said before." She suddenly stopped talking as her presence filled in Faeneth's mind and she finished her sentence, "Your people will follow you, both elf and nymph. Darkness consumes your future and at times things will feel like all is lost but your spirit will continue to shine as will my grandson's."

Faeneth frowned slightly and looked ahead of them as they continued to walk in silence, Galadriel's presence leaving her mind. The thought of having a dark future wasn't all that exciting news and even though Faeneth knew it to be true already, it made it seem all the more real now that someone else told her as well. The rain had lightened slightly as they reached the gardens and walked down a small path of stairs. There in the middle was a silver bowl that was held up by a tree truck as it twisted and turned all around it. Standing next to it, Galadriel looked back at Faeneth. "Would you care to see for yourself?"

Faeneth tilted her head to the side as she looked at the bowl curiously, "What is it?"

"It is my mirror; it will show you whatever it desires to show you." Galadriel said as she ran her fingers through the rain water that had filled it up, making fipples flow through the bowl and bounce off the sides.

"Hmm?" Faeneth raised an eyebrow, "You mean what you desire?"

Lady Galadriel smiled brightly at Faeneth, "That may be so but I only wish to share with you what I saw for myself when trying to figure out a way to settle this peace. If you wish I shall let the mirror decide on its own. It can show you what has pasted, what is present and what can be."

Faeneth walked up to it and ran her finger over the bark of the tree with a thoughtful expression on her face and then shook her head, "No, if there is something that I should see then I shall see it." She smiled up at Galadriel as she saw the shocked expression on her face for Faeneth had talked to her through her mind to her. "That is the way of the nymphs." She spoke out loud then.

Galadriel smiled back and nodded her head, "Even though we are cousins I must say little is known about the nymphs these days among the Lorthrien. Perhaps one day that will change as well."

"I look forward to the day, Lady Galadriel." Faeneth said as she bid herself goodbye and walked back to her room, the cold finally getting to her as she was soaked to the bone and the breeze that was blowing between the trees was not helping matters much. She dropped down on her porch with a sigh and walked in, not too surprised to see the fire already lit as Amathion walked over to her with a towel in hand.

"You should have stayed in, Faeneth." He said as she took the towel from him and wrapped it around herself as she shimmied out of her pants, her brother's tunic long enough to be a dress on her as it fell to her knees. Still wrapped in the towel she walked over to the fire and sat down in front of it.

"Neither should you have, Amathion." She smiled over at him as his clothes dripped all over the floor. Faeneth motioned for him to sit next to her as she started to dry her hair with the towel, her thin tunic drying quickly from the heat of the fire.

He rolled his eyes and sat down next to her as a small smirk formed on his lips, "I wouldn't have if a certain trouble maker stayed inside like she was told to."

Faeneth gaped at him, "Since when did I ever do what I was told?" She asked shocked as she placed her hand on his forehead, "Are you sick? Can't handle cold feet or something?"

Amathion waved her hands away as he took the towel from her and dried his own hair before he removed his shirt and held it closer to the fire. "I know, I just thought I'd remind you it was your fault I had to go out in the rain."

Faeneth stuck her tongue at out him and took the towel back, hanging over the chair closest to her so that it could dry as well. Holding her hands close to the fire, she watched as the fire light flickered across her pale skin. The shadows reminding her of a nightmare she had when she was little. She was only about 60 years old, barely even a teenager in human terms, and she had had a long day of pulling pranks on her older brother Gilorthor. Falling asleep came quickly and usually she fell into nothingness as she slept her mind empty of all thought but that night she had a dream. Shadows were everywhere as she stood alone in a dark room, two thrones in front of her. No one was there but she could hear whispers but they were too low to be able to hear what they were saying. She called to the empty room, her voice echoing off the walls as she looked for a door or window. The voices stopped as she called out again and the room grew cold as she was able to see her breath in the air. She called out once again but nothing happened as she wrapped her arms around herself, still only in her nightgown and barefooted. The sound of a door opening caught her attention as she turned around as an Ainur walked through.

He was very tall with long dark straight hair and strange brown eyes. His face was devoid of any emotion as he looked over at her, dressed in dark robes that were traditional for an elf during the olden days. Backing away slightly, Faeneth could fill the power radiating off of him as his eyes remained locked with her own. His power was overwhelming as she found it difficult to breath and her heart rate picked up as she hugged herself tighter. It almost seemed like he was sucking the light out of the room as he stood there, the cold coming off of him in waves as it was mixed with whispers and darkness. He continued to walk towards her and then reached out with both his hands towards her. Thinking that he was going to harm her, Faeneth flinched away as she squeezed her eyes shut but then felt his surprisingly warm and firm hands grip her waist as he picked her small frame up and stood her on the table near them. She was now almost as tall as him but he still stood a good foot taller than herself.

Opening her eyes slowly she looked up at the Ainur, still frightened by him as she could only feel hatred and evil from him. His face remained the same as he seemed to be looking her over and searching her mind as he remained quiet, having yet spoken at all yet. "What is your soul doing in the past, ai lote?" He asked suddenly as he reached out and ran his fingers through her hair.

Faeneth tilted her head to the side, confused. "Who are you?" She asked as she wiggled away from him slightly, still standing on the table.

He raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her, "Rather rude for an elf but slightly expected from a nymph." He crossed his arms as he seemed to be studying her once again, his dark brown eyes never leaving her green-blue eyes. "I am Mairon. And who do I have the pleasure of speaking to in my Lord's throne room?"

Chewing on her bottom lip, Faeneth looked around at the large room a bit surprised now that she could see plenty of windows and doors all around as the sunlight poured in large open windows. It was still cold and damp though as the dark colors of the room made everything gloomy. Looking back over at Mairon, she studying him curiously before answering, "I am Faeneth."

"Mhm," He said as he nodded his head, "And does Faeneth have a surname?"

"Do you?" She asked instantly without thinking and the room fell silent as Faeneth began to think that maybe she shouldn't have been so snippy with the strange Ainur.

He suddenly threw his head back and let out a loud laugh that echoed off the walls and made Faeneth flinch from the sound of it. His laughter held no amusement in it though, it was almost lifeless as he suddenly cut his laughter short and looked back at her with the same emotionless face. "I am Mairon the Admirable if that is what you are seeking, ai lote. But I merely wish to know where you are from so that I may return you."

"Oh…" Faeneth trailed off as she looked down at her feet, her toes wiggling slightly against the rough texture of the table. Looking back up at him through her blond hair, she pressed her lips together as she made eye contact with him once again. "I am Faeneth Thranduilion, Princess of Greenwood the Great and daughter of Queen Mithrildis of the nymphren race."

"Greenwood?" he asked quietly as he looked away from her as he became lost in his own thoughts. "I must say you are far into the past. What business do the trees have showing you so far from the present that your father and mother have not even meet as of yet?"

Faeneth looked over at him shocked but then shrugged, "The trees show me what they will, I do not question it. Your answer will only come in a riddle and possibly a riddle that takes years for the trees to even finish speaking. How come you know about this? It is only a dream after all."

"For you it is a dream." Mairon said, "But for me it is my present and I am very much awake. When the trees show nymphs something, their soul travels to that place in time. So right now, your soul is here in my present but your past."

"But then how do you know I'm here and out of place?" Faeneth asked confused, "Usually people take no notice of me or they don't realize that I am out of place."

Mairon smirked and placed a finger under her chin, lifting it so that he could look her in the eyes, "I have my ways, ai lote. For now, what is it that the trees wish for you to see?"

Looking back at him, Faeneth became lost in his eyes as he seemed to be able to look through her and a smirk slowly formed on his lips. "I see, though you won't understand for many years…" he trail off as he lifted his other hand and fire burst out from his palm then disappeared as a small box was left behind. He moved it in front of her and looked up at her, "You are my key." He said softly as he opened the box and inside, neatly tucked away, was a small golden ring.

Looking up at him confused she tilted her head to the side, "Don't you think you're a bit old for me? Plus I'm not even here." She said as she shook her head, "I will only marry for love and nothing else, 'ksh iant edan."

Shaking his head, Mairon lifts the ring out of the box. It was made very thin but seemed to hold its shape a lot easier than any gold ever could when that thin. Writing was inscribed on it and Faeneth slowly took it in her hands as Mairon nodded his head to her. "Ana sina, inyë vérë ta latya tercenya ninya oialëa hrúcarë." Looking at the ring closer, it was defiantly elven made but Faeneth could not understand why he was showing her this, even the writing made no sense. "Why are you showing me this?"

"You will come to understand in time." He said as he took the ring back and placed it back in the small box. "Now it is time for you to leave." He pointed towards her hands as she looked down and saw them disappearing. "Something tells me we will meet again, ai lote."

"Faeneth!" Amathion yelled as he shook her and Faeneth suddenly lashed out as her hand flew through the air and landed right on his nose. "Ow!" he said as he backed away from her holding his nose as he looked at her shocked. "What was that for?"

"Sorry!" Faeneth said as she reached out and rubbed his nose, "Better?"

Amathion frowned at her and waved her hand away, "I'm not a baby."

Faeneth giggled, "Could have fooled me, you act so much like a baby."

Amathion rolled his eyes as he stood up, putting his shirt back on and then dug through her clothes, tossing her a dress. "How about you change out of your damp shirt." He smiled slightly over at her before heading for the door.

"Wait." She said as she stood up and he looked back at her, "Yesterday. What happened?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side and held the dress in her hands down at her side.

Amathion's expression darkened and he looked away from her, "I just got lost in my own anger, that's all."

"Amathion," Faeneth said a bit annoyed, "You can tell me. After all we are friends; you used to tell me everything." She walked up to him and smiled gently, something she picked up from her mother. "I just want to understand what you're going through."

"Understand?" Amathion said irritated now as well, "How can you understand, Faeneth? Yes, we are friends, we grew up together but you never went through what I did. I cannot so readily accept these elves that are responsible for my parents' death. They are the reason why I have suffered the way I have. Perhaps you can accept them for who they are but you have always been able to see the light in people, I only see darkness." He turned away from her and opened the door.

"Amathion-" Faeneth began to say but he cut her off, "Don't, Faeneth. Just leave it be." He said over his shoulder as he walked out and closed the door quietly behind him. Sighing heavily, Faeneth dropped on her bed and groaned into the pillow. All she wanted to do was reach out to him and get him to see why they wanted to make peace with one another but he was just so stubborn and set in his ways.

"Faeneth, dear, wake up." Mithrildis said as she shook her daughter awake.

"Huh?" Faeneth asked as she lifted her head suddenly from the pillow and looked around a bit dazed as she hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep.

Chuckling, Mithrildis smooth Faeneth's hair a bit. "It's almost time for dinner. Here, I brought you a dress to wear." She said as she stood up and picked up the dress she had packed just for her, knowing that Faeneth would have ruined most of her good ones by now. "Hurry and get dressed, it's going to be a formal dinner tonight since tomorrow we shall take out leave and peace shall hopefully spread between our people once more."

Faeneth groaned as she looked at the dark green dress, its long sleeves had slits in it that started at her shoulders and went all the way down. The bodice of the dress was made of a thicker material as it hugged snuggly against her and golden threads crossed down her back and tied together in a knot at the bottom of her back. Right at her waist, gold thread had been sawn in as it formed an elegant elven pattern that was in the shape of a semicircle that went across her front. The rest of the dress fell loosely down to the ground as she slipped her feet into dark green slippers.

As she sat in front of the mirror, Mithrildis played with her hair, a smile on her face as the two chatted about the old days and past memories. After tying her hair into the proper Greenwood style of the royal house her mother took out her crown and pinned it in place on her head. The emerald jewel glowed softly as it sat on her forehead and Faeneth walked in a peaceful quietness beside her mother, their arms entwined. As they entered the hall they were announced and those who were already there stood and greeted them. Sitting down in her place she looked around and saw that Lord Elrond's children had yet to show up as well as Legolas. Chuckling to herself she could only imagine how he was going to enter for dinner, he was always full of surprises and smiles.

Surprisingly enough, he entered with the twins all dressed up himself in elven royal robes. Smiling at each other they dug right into the food and once again got Glorfindel into a chat as well as Awen too as they talked about both of their homes.

"Oh!" Faeneth said suddenly as she looked down the line of her older siblings and over to her father, "Ada, can Legolas and I go to Rivendell for a small visit tomorrow?" She smiled innocently over at him as Legolas followed her lead and smiled as well.

Thranduil raised an eyebrow at his two youngest children. "Going to Rivendell is no small visit, I'm afraid." He said as he looked over at his wife and then back at the two. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to put that long of a journey on your elks as well, they do have families to go back to as well."

"So we'll just ride horses then." Legolas said excitedly, "How different can it be anyways?"

"Come on, please Ada." Faeneth said as she pouted slightly and Thranduil's eyes began to soften as he looked over at his daughter.

"I shall leave it up to Lord Elrond to decide if he wishes to have two mischiefs in his land." Thranduil then smiled wickedly over at Elrond, "After all, it'll be his home you were be causing chaos in."

"I'm sure we'll have plenty of fun, Ada." Elladan said as he looked over at his father, "We'll keep them so busy you won't even know they're there."

"Yes, after all there is much to see in Rivendell and even more all around it." Elrohir said, "The both of you will greatly enjoy it there." He added as he looked over at them, a smile on his face.

Elrond looked between his children and then over to Thranduil's children before looking back at Thranduil. He smirked himself, making Thranduil frown as they looked at each other, "Of course," he said as he looked over at the two youngest, "You may stay for as long as you wish. We are at peace now and any wood elf is welcome to stay if they so wish."

"Yes!" Legolas said as he smiled over at his sister, their plan to force their father into letting them go to Rivendell a success as they smiled sweetly over at him.

"Thank you, Ada." Faeneth said before they went back to finishing their dinner and talking among each other. The air a bit thick but better than it was their first day here, so it was possible that they were already making some progress though small and slow. This peace would take time and strength on everyone's behalf.

Nessa Er – Young one

Ai Lote – Little flower

'ksh iant edan – Evil old man

Ana sina, inyë vérë ta latya tercenya ninya oialëa hrúcarë - To this, the bond and opening of my eternal darkness


	6. Chapter 6

**And here's chapter 6! I'm sorry if my Greek doesn't make sense to those of you who speak it fluently. I tried my best! Also I chose Greek to be the native language of the nymphs because I'm not as awesome as JRR Tolkien and so I can't come up with my own language. Plus it just kind of felt right since I feel like nymphs kind of came from Greek mythology more than other mythologies but hey I'm no expert. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

Legolas yawned as he stretched and got out of bed, birds could be heard singing in the distance as he got dressed and packed up his bags. Today they would be leaving Lotherlorien but he and Faeneth wouldn't be going back to Greenwood, they were going to travel to Rivendell. He was excited and could barely stand in one place as he finished packing and then ran over to his sister's room. Flinging the door open he burst through with a smile, "Wake up! We have mischief to start plotting!"

Faeneth shot up in shock as she groaned and rubbed her eyes, "Legolas it's five in the morning!" She rolled her eyes and pulled the covers over her head and fell back in her bed.

Legolas shook his head and walked over to her, "Come on, we leave to go to Rivendell today. Remember?" He shook her as he sat down beside her.

Faeneth eyes opened slightly and then she sat up, the blankets still covering her. "Do you think Amathion will ever come to accept the Rivendell elves?" She asked suddenly as she looked ahead of them with a far off look on her face.

Legolas looked over at his little sister shocked but then looked up at the ceiling while he leaned on his hands, a thoughtful look on his face. "I don't know. I would hope so but it's difficult to say really. He isn't really that easy to forgive others."

"Him and all of Greenwood it would seem." Faeneth said as looked up at Legolas with a deep frown. "I could hardly get any sleep last night. All I could think about is if this crazy plan will work. Will it really be just enough to say there is peace between our people and then to set an example for them, we ourselves befriend there Lord's children?" Faeneth bit on her lip as she looked away and hugged the covers closer to herself. "Do our people truly hold us in such high regard that stop being individuals and only like and dislike what we like and dislike?"

Legolas tilted his head to the side as he looked at his sister a bit confused. He didn't really understand where all of this was coming from so suddenly. She did seem rather frustrated with the whole situation even though she never really showed her true feelings around anyone except her family. Legolas smiled gently and placed his hand on top of Faeneth's head. "It'll work out in the end, we just have to get Ada to act civilized around Lord Elrond and the rest will follow. Our people are influenced by what we like and dislike but they are still themselves. We're just all one big family, after all," Legolas chuckled, "why else do you think they can tolerate our pranks for all these years."

Faeneth looked a bit doubtful still but she had to agree with Legolas, their people were a part of their family. They were now just opening their arms to welcome back long lost relatives and so it may take time but that deep connection that everyone has with their families can never be denied. She smiled up at Legolas, "Yeah, there's really not much that we can do but make that first step for them and show them the way."

Legolas smiled back and then got up, grabbing his sister's bags. "Alright, we'll pack while we brainstorm some pranks." He put his hands on his hips as a determined look came over his face, "And we have to have the prank of all pranks for Glorfindel."

Faeneth chuckled, "For sure, also, we have to leave all the dresses behind." She pointed to the closet full of dresses that were now covered in dirt and torn. The two siblings laughed as they began to pack and brainstorm about what they would do while in Rivendell, talking excitedly about stories that they were told when young about the beautiful house of Lord Elrond.

Elrohir looked up at the ceiling as he lay in his bed, his hands resting underneath his head as he hand one leg lazily bent up as the other one curled underneath it. He was lost in deep thought as he played back that past few days in his mind. How was he to lie to his people about Faeneth? Sure she seemed like a nice elleth and he was sure they would become friends if anything but to lie to everyone about loving an elleth that he didn't truly love was something different altogether. He couldn't even tell his own twin for Elladan would for sure make it his business to keep them from doing this.

Looking over to his side he looked at his brother as he slept in the other bed beside him. He looked so peaceful and it's true that his brother and Belegnir seemed to be getting along very well but that wouldn't be enough to help mend this rift. Sighing, Elrohir sat up and ran his fingers through his black hair. He couldn't lie to himself either, sure he found Faeneth fascinating and easy to talk to but would they really ever come to love each other. Elves only married for love because once bonded together, it was unbreakable unless one of them dies. But even then it is rather rare for the remaining elf to survive such grief.

Looking out the window, Elrohir watched as the sun slowly made its way over the horizon and he shook his head. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night with all these worries and thoughts running through his head. He wanted his people to be happy and he wanted to make peace between their race but did it really mean that he would have to marry an elleth who he was sure already loved another. Getting up, Elrohir through on a tunic as he quietly made his way out of the room. A walk in the crisp morning air would do him some good and so without even putting shoes on he jumped down from the trees and walked around on the ground.

The air was bright and crisp as he took a deep breath in and let the sounds of the forest calm his mind as he wondered around, trying his best to clear his mind from all of his frustrations. "Troubling times are ahead my E'A'Sum. You must be strong." His grandmother's voice suddenly sounded through his head as he looked around and couldn't find her. "Come to me." She spoke gently to him as he nodded his head.

A bright smile spread across Elrohir's lips as he saw his grandmother sitting on a swing that was handing from one of the trees. He leaned down and hugged her, kissing the top of her forehead before he sat beside her. "Why are you awake so early I'osi?"

Lady Galadriel smiled over at him and chuckled, "I rarely sleep these days, the older you get the less sleep you need for the less energy you use." She then reached out and moved some of his hair from his face, tucking it behind his pointed ear. "You are worried that this plan not working." She said as she patted his hand.

Elrohir sighed and slumped back on the sing, making them swing a bit. "What did you see I'osi? What did you see to convince you that this way is the best way?" He asked as he looked over at her, his eyes pleading with her.

Lady Galadriel smiled softly and squeezed his hand, "Seeing the future is not always the best of things, it can corrupt and torment one's soul. Perhaps it is best that you just put your faith in me."

Shaking his head Elrohir look away from her, "I do trust you I'osi. I just don't see what you see and it's frustrating. I want to go into this knowing that it will solve everything but that just seems impossible. I wouldn't have agreed to it if I didn't trust you." He said as he looked back at her with a small smile of his own.

Nodding her head she stood up and started to walk away slowly, "I'll take you to my mirror then but," She looked back at Elrohir as he slowly stood up and followed her, "I won't show you what I saw, I will let the mirror decide what it wishes to show."

They continued to walk as other elves passed and greeted them with smiles and hellos. It wasn't too long however when they finally came upon the garden and walked through it, everything silent as they made their way down a few steps and towards the mirror. Lady Galadriel filled it with water slowly and softly set the pitcher down as she looked over at Elrohir. Elrohir looked at the bowl of water and hesitated as he walked up to it. He and his brother didn't get the gift of foresight like their father and grandmother had so seeing the future would be of something strange and foreign to him. He didn't know what to expect as he walked up and looked down at the water, his reflection staring back at him.

It took a little while but soon the water seemed to vibrate as his reflection shifted and turned with the water, shapes forming as a picture appeared before him. It was late at night and he could hear music and singing from a distance as they were in a dense forest he had never seen before. Before him stood Faeneth as she wore a beautiful gown that was the colors of the sunset as it fell loosely about her and held together with two golden clips on top of her shoulders. Her hair was also down, rolling in curls down her backside as flowers dotted her hair and her usual grown sat delicately on top her head. But what shook him so much was the elf who had her wrapped in his arms while he kissed her passionately. Amathion was dressed in the usual wood elf worrier outfit as he pulled her closer to him and broke the kiss. "I love you, Faeneth." He said softly as he stared down at her.

Faeneth smiled softly up at him but there was sadness in her eyes as she opened her mouth to speak but then the water shifted and contorted Faeneth's face until it was covered in dirt and her hair was tangled all around her as she cried out, tears streaming down her face. Elrohir couldn't see where she was for it was too dark and only a bed of dirt was beneath her as the mirror began to show more, Elrohir stared in shock as he saw her large belly and suddenly instantly knew what was happening as she bushed again to try and bring the child out into the world. He could hear what she was saying though as she cried out again and looked so defeated as she cried into the dirt and suddenly Elrohir wanted nothing more than to reach out and comfort her and help her. Without even realizing it, his fingers brushed against the cool water and suddenly Faeneth's cries filled his mind, "Elrohir!" she screamed as she gripped the ground and pushed again, pain and grief laced her voice and Elrohir fell back from the image as he landed on the ground.

He found it hard to breathe as he felt like someone had knocked the air right out of him and he struggled to breath once more. Lady Galadriel walked over to him and held out some water from her hand, letting drink and calming him down. He was shaking as he ran his fingers through his hair and looked over at his grandmother. "Please tell me that is not why you wish us to get married."

Lady Galadriel shook her head, "Of course not, as I told Faeneth, the both of you face darkness and hardship. This path won't be easy and two of you will need each other in order to survive." She placed her hand on his cheek and smiled sadly at him, "This is far more than just bring our nations back together. This is about bring a love together that will bloom and flourish into the strongest bond that even the elvish kind have never seen before."

Elrohir shook his head and pressed his lips into a thin line as he looked away from his grandmother, he was just so shaken up by what he saw. Would Faeneth truly betray him like that and if so then was that Amathion's child she was giving birth to, or was it his? Why was she calling out to him and not her family? Seeing the future didn't help him at all, he only had more questions that needed answering.

"Elrohir!" he heard Elladan yelled as he jumped down in front of him and looked down at her worried. "Are you alright? What happened?" he asked frantically as he bent down and looked him over.

"It's alright, I'osi." Lady Galadriel said as she helped Elrohir to stand. "He only wished to look into my mirror and it gave him a little nudge. He will be just fine."

"Ro, why would you want to look into the mirror? There is nothing there for you to see, we are at peace now, a rough peace but still it's a start." Elladan said as he wrapped his arms around his twin and placed his arm over his shoulders.

"It was nothing, Dan. I was just curious what the future held for us." Elrohir said as he pinched the bridge of his nose and walked beside his brother, grateful for his help as he was still shaky from the visions.

"Nothing?" Elladan said hurt, "Ro, you have been acting strange ever since you were called to meet with father that day at lunch. What are you not telling me?" He asked concerned as he looked over at his brother, his usual blank mask on his face as he tried to hide his emotions.

Elrohir remained silent their whole walk back to their room and he sighed as he slumped down on his bed, his head full of even more questions than he had before. "We're getting married." He said through tight lips as he looked down at his hands.

"What?" Elladan said as he looked down at his brother shocked, "Who is? Me and you?" He chuckled and shook his head, "That my brother is something that will never happen. I love you but I'm not going to marry you."

Elrohir couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle and shook his head, "No, I saw a celebration between our elves and the wood elves. We were celebrating Faeneth's and I's wedding." He looked up at his brother as he read the shocked expression on his face. "It just shocked me so much I was knocked off my feet." He smiled slightly up at him, all the while telling him that he was only partly lying to his twin.

Elladan studied for a little bit but then a huge smile spread across his face, "Is that it? Really?" He laughed and hugged his twin, "I'm so happy, we get to add another prankster to the family. Faeneth for a sister in law." He then held him at arm's length, "I fear with the three of us, Rivendell may no longer be standing and then you add her brothers into the mix and you're just asking for chaos to ensue."

Elrohir chuckled and shook his head, "You aren't surprised?" he asked as he looked over at his brother, a bit wary about his acceptance so quickly.

"I am a bit, she's not really your type honestly," Elladan then smiled over at him, "But then again, you did befriend rather quickly. I thought it was strange for you to befriend someone so quickly, even if she is so…" Elladan paused as he thought of the right word to describe Faeneth.

"Unique," Elrohir finished for him and Elladan nodded in agreement. "There's just something about her that makes you drawn to her. You can't help but smile while in her presence. I can see why her people are so protective over her."

"That's true, we weren't even a hundred percent completely sure that King Thranduil even had a daughter." Elladan laughed, "Oh I can't wait to see the look on his face when he realizes that his daughter is marrying the enemy's son."

"You can't tell her." Elrohir said sharply, "That's not how the future works you know." He rolled his eyes but smiled as his brother continued to laugh with the image of a shocked and angry King Thranduil stuck in his head. If only he knew that King Thranduil already knew about their marriage as well as Faeneth.

"I'm gunna miss you the most." Faeneth said as she hugged her elk close and kissed him on the nose. The Greenwood and Rivendell elves having all made their way to the outer skirts of the heart of the forest with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel there as well to bid them farewell. Faeneth smiled up at her parents next as she gave them both a hug and then each of her brothers.

"Hey, Faeneth, we get to ride horses now!" Legolas said excitedly as he walked over to them, bringing with him two horses both of them were gentile mares with a deep brown coat. Faeneth chuckled and petted the mare in front her. "This trip just keeps getting better and better." He said as he smiled over at his family and Queen Mithrildis chuckled as she wrapped her son in a hug.

"Behave you two." She said as she smiled at them, "I would love to see Rivendell in one piece when I come to visit one day." She narrowed her eyes at her son, knowing that he was usually the one who urged Faeneth into the pranks.

The two of them looked at each other and smiled innocently at their mother. "Of course we will Nana." Faeneth said, "After all, most of our pranks involve the woods so there won't be that many in the house."

Legolas nodded his head, "Yep, we didn't want to come off too harsh so we figured that since the woods are more of our domain than theirs then it would be the perfect place for the pranks."

Gilorthor groaned as he shook his head and placed it in his hand. Belegnir laughed and patted Legolas on the back. King Thranduil sighed, "Legolas. Faeneth. The both of you behave and try you best not to give our people a bad name."

"Thranduil!" Queen Mithrildis turned to her husband shocked and frowned at him.

King Thranduil shook his head and smiled at his youngest children, "I only meant to stay safe and don't trust anyone but each other. I don't want anything happening to you two." He spoke the last words softly as he looked away and turned his elk to walk away.

"Faeneth." Amathion said as he walked up behind them with a horse of his own since he was going with them. "Would you prefer to rid with me since you don't know how?" He asked as he looked over at her.

Faeneth smiled and shook her head, "No thanks, Amathion. I want to learn how to and besides, it can't be that hard." She smiled brightly at him as he smiled slightly back at her.

Suddenly Faeneth was being lifted up into the air and spun around as strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her against a hard chest. She laughed as the elf set down and turned around to see Elladan smile down at her. "Hello, Princess! It's a beautiful day to go exploring don't you think?" He winked down at her as he put his hands on his hips.

Faeneth laughed again and nodded her head, "I'd say it is, Elladan. You seem to be the most excited out of all of us." Legolas chuckled as he walked up beside his sister, Amathion standing on her other side.

"I hope you come back with my sister and brother, Elladan." Belegnir said as he shook hands with him, "Our home may not be as open but there still are many things I'd love to show you two. And I would love to practice the sword with you sometime as well, Elrohir." He added as he looked over at the other twin as he walked over to them.

Elrohir smiled back, "Of course, I would love to see your home and practice with you as well. I'm sure it will be very fun." He glanced over at Faeneth but quickly looked away as the images that the mirror showed him flooded his head and he quickly looked away.

"Now enough goodbyes, yesh." Legolas said as he shuffled out of their small group, "Let's ride!" he yelled as he jumped up on the horse, a big smile on his face.

Faeneth nodded her head in excitement, "Yes! The faster we leave, the faster we get to see Rivendell." She gave her brothers another hug farewell before jumping onto her mare as well. Amathion was right behind her as he urged his horse to rid beside her with Legolas on her other side as the twins rode ahead of them. It didn't take them long to already be out of the woods and onto the clear plans with the mountains in front of them.

"Nomízete óti prókeitai argí̱ exaitías mas?" Faeneth asked as she looked over at her brother.

He looked over her with a thoughtful expression, "Endechoméno̱s, boreí na nomízoun óti den tha lávei ti̱n odí̱gi̱si̱ óla af̱tá grí̱gora kai na kánoume gia na mi̱n mas o̱thí̱sei pára polý skli̱rá giatí eímaste episkeptó̱n tous."

"Sti̱ synécheia, tha prépei na agó̱na!" Faeneth said excitedly as she smiled devilishly at her brother, who returned it just as enthusiastically.

"Please don't." Amathion said suddenly as he looked at the two of them. "You don't know the terrain nor do you know what it feels like to be on a horse when they're running that fast."

"Don't what?" Elladan asked as he looked over his shoulder at them, Elrohir mirroring his twin's actions.

"Faeneth and I were thinking about racing since we'd love to get to experience just how fast these horses can go." Legolas said as he smiled innocently over at the twins.

The two of them looked at each other and then smiled back at them, "Well you know, we are only a few miles away from the base of the mountains." Elladan said.

"We can go ahead and scout out a place to make camp." Elrohir finished, "So the first one to reach the mountains gets to choice where they want to search."

"That's perfect!" Legolas said as they aligned their horses. "One," Legolas continued as he looked at the four of them, as Amathion stayed close to Faeneth. "Two," He smiled as he was about to take off but Faeneth new this trick all too well and kicked off before any of the others, "Three!" She yelled over her should as the other four cursed and took off after her. She laughed as she urged her mare on but the boys soon caught up with her as they raced neck and neck.

"Glorfindel." Lord Elrond said as he looked over at his friend. "Follow them and be sure that they don't get into any messes, please." Glorfindel chuckled and nodded his head, urging his horse forward at a slower pace than the four ahead of him but quick enough to keep an eye on them.

"Ha! I win!" Elladan said excitedly as he smiled over at the four of them, "Looks like I get to be the leader of this exploration." He jumped down off his horse while the others followed his actions. "Alright, Ro and I will go this way and Legolas and Amathion will go the other way. Faeneth you stay with the horses and make sure no random orcs pop out to take them."

Faeneth frowned at him but shrugged since she didn't mind being stuck with the horses. They still fascinated her enough to occupy her while the others went out exploring. The others soon left as they quickly looked for a place to camp and the horses grazed on the grass around them. Suddenly Falor, Elrohir's horse, started to walk in a different direction as he picked up speed a little and trotted over to a lake that wasn't too far from them. Faeneth raised an eyebrow and whistled to the other horses as they followed her over to the lake. She patted Falor on the neck as she looked around, a bit uneasy. She didn't really like being this close to the lake but she couldn't put her finger on it as she stared down at it.

Looking up she waved at the twins who were coming down from the side of the mountains as they called out to her. She had a suspicious feeling that the twins knew exactly where they were camping, having taken this path so many times to visit their grandparents but she didn't say anything as she watched them make their way down. Suddenly the horses cried out in shock as they backed away from the water and Faeneth saw her horse being lifted up in the air by a large octopus arm. More arms shot out suddenly as they reached out towards the other horses and Faeneth jumped away though a bit clumsily as she was in a bit of shock, having never seen a creature like that before. With a yelp she fell down on her back as a tentacle wrapped around her ankle and lifted her up in the air.

"Faeneth!" She heard Elrohir yell as she saw him running towards her, slashing at the large tentacles with his sword, Elladan right behind him. Faeneth was about to call out to them but the monster let go of her ankle as she started to fall towards its giant beak like mouth. Without thinking Faeneth pulled out her danger and dug it deep into the creature's tentacle. With a loud roar it flung her into the air and with a resounding crack, she hit the side of the mountain and blacked out as she fell to the ground.

E'A'Sum – son of daughter

I'osi – mother of mother

Nomízete óti prókeitai argí̱ exaitías mas – Do you think they are going slow because of us? (Greek)

Endechoméno̱s, boreí na nomízoun óti den tha lávei ti̱n odí̱gi̱si̱ óla af̱tá grí̱gora kai na kánoume gia na mi̱n mas o̱thí̱sei pára polý skli̱rá giatí eímaste episkeptó̱n tous. - Possibly, they may think that we won't take to riding all that quickly and don't to push us too hard because we are their guest. (Greek)

Sti̱ synécheia, tha prépei na agó̱na! – Then we should race! (Greek)


End file.
